Let the Right One In
by starzee
Summary: Damon wants simple and uncomplicated. Could that be with his favourite Vampire Barbie? She might even hold the key to saving them all from Klaus...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan (or I was until season 3 in general.)

**A/N: Set after the episode where Ric's hit by the car to protect Jeremy.**

* * *

><p>Let the Right One In<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Caroline found out that Tyler was involved in the plan Klaus had to kill Jeremy and she was crushed. So – she got out of her mind drunk. In her ridiculously drunk state, she decided that the only person that could make her feel better was Stefan. He'd been the one to help her when she needed it most... when she turned... and she was sure he was who she needed to talk to. But she hadn't a clue as to where he was.<p>

So she went to the boarding house to ask Damon. She drunkenly opened the door and stumbled a little upon entry then tried to close the door quietly but she pulled too hard on the handle and it _broke off_.

"Oh, fuck vampire fucking strength." She glared at the door knob that was currently in her hand.

"Caroline?" She turned around and saw a sceptical looking Damon staring at her confused.

"Damon." She said softly. "I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean to break your door. I really didn't." She slurred drunkenly and his eyebrows furrowed a little.

"It's just a door. Don't worry about it." He said to her confused. "How much did you drink?" He asked her sceptically.

"Enough to kill a human." She said thoughtfully then drunkenly held up two fingers. "Maybe two." She said in a whisper like it would make it less bad and he couldn't help cracking a little chuckle. Blondie was a funny drunk, he thought to himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her curiously.

"I was wondering if you had any idea where Stefan is." She said to him and he looked at her confused.

"Why are you looking for Stefan?" He asked. He couldn't be sure Klaus hadn't compelled her to ask for his location.

"Klaus didn't compel me. Drink vervain daily. Even though it burns like Satan's bitch." She said and he chuckled at her choice of words and truthfully, he was kind of surprised at her guessing what he was thinking. "Just need to talk to him." She said realising she hadn't answered his question.

"Why are you so drunk?" He asked her as he knew she didn't make a habit of getting ridiculously out of her mind drunk like this.

"Because I can't take it anymore. So do you know where Stefan is? He's polite enough to pretend to listen to me when I ramble on and on and on and _on_." She said drunkenly and he gave her a sad smile. He knew they'd become friends after she turned.

"Caroline... in his current state, Stefan won't be polite about it. He's still the dick version of Stefan." He said to her and she sighed sadly.

"Okay." She said softly then walked up to him and handed him the door knob. "Sorry again. Send me the bill." She said then turned around and Damon felt really bad. He felt bad that it didn't even cross her mind to try to talk to him. He knew it was his fault. He knew he owed this precious little vampire so much and he hadn't a clue how to ever make up for it.

"Wait." He said to her and she turned and looked at him. "Why don't you stay and I'll _actually _listen to you?" He asked her and she was surprised.

"You won't find the subject matter remotely interesting." She said to him and he smirked.

"But you seem to be quite an amusing drunk so you'll hold my attention." He said and she chuckled.

"Fine, get the bourbon out." She said and he chuckled.

"Alright." He said amused. He didn't think she needed more booze but he wasn't the boss of her so if she wanted more then so be it. She drunkenly swaggered into the living room and slumped on the couch then kicked her shoes off and sat cross-legged sideways on the couch as she waited for Damon to return with more booze. He was back a minute later and sat across from her, tucking one leg under him so that he was facing her then he gave her the drink.

"Thanks." She said.

"Go ahead." He said to her with a nod and she smiled at him amused. She saw that he was trying to be nice and she knew that was rare so she was taking full advantage of it.

"I want to kill Tyler." She said to him and he blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting that.

"For real or the whole saying that but not really meaning it thing." He asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase." She said as she thought about it and he smirked. "I think it is in the best interest of Elena and everyone around her that is pulled into the Elena drama, that Tyler dies so he can no longer be used by Klaus to try and off us all." She said and he looked surprised.

"That's why you're drunk?" He asked her confused.

"That's why I'm drunk." She nodded. "Because it's the first time in my life that I think the death of someone innocent would be beneficial in the long run to everyone involved." She said and Damon gave her an understanding look.

"The same could be said about Elena though." He said to her and Caroline looked surprised.

"Yeah, but she's Elena, everyone would rather a million innocent people die than her so that makes it kind of different. I think I might be the only one besides his mother that would be crushed by his death." Caroline said and Damon looked surprised. He'd never thought of the Elena death thing in that context before.

"His death would crush you? I didn't think you loved him that much." Damon said to her softly.

"I don't." She replied and he looked at her confused. "But he's the only person that ever loved me with no strings attached. He loved me for me with no expectations for me to change, no expectations for me to be better, he didn't judge me for killing people, he didn't care that I'm a vampire, he didn't recoil from me when I turned like everyone else did, he was never afraid of me..." She said softly and Damon stared at her stunned. He felt _exactly _that way all the time. "I'd be crushed by his death because I never got the chance to love him back and I never will. He's sired to Klaus until Klaus dies and that's unlikely to ever happen." She said sadly.

"But you do feel something for him, don't you?" He asked and she nodded.

"I care about him a lot. I feel so guilty because for me it was more a physical thing not really an emotional thing with Tyler. But seeing him sired to Klaus makes me realise that I missed out. I guess it's that old adage of wanting what you can never have. Typical, right?" She muttered. Damon was kind of shocked at everything she was saying. It really made him think.

"Caroline." He said and she looked up from her glass into his eyes. "Why don't we ask Bonnie to seal Tyler away somewhere? That way he doesn't have to be killed because he can't carry out his orders from Klaus but also, Klaus can't find him to free him?" He asked her and she looked at him in surprise.

"But if Klaus never dies, he'd just be trapped somewhere forever." She countered.

"There's an inkling of a plan to do with Klaus but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about it so Elena doesn't find out and fuck it up... he could still be free." Damon said to her and her eyes widened a fraction that he would trust her with that information.

"I swear I won't tell anyone that." She said to him so sincerely there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she'd keep it to herself. "But... I thought you wanted Tyler dead?" She asked him confused and he sighed.

"In a way, I do. I'm hesitant to admit this... but I really don't want to die of a werewolf bite." He said to her and she gave him a small smile.

"Damon... When Tyler turned into a hybrid, I made him promise me he would never bite you again. He won't do it by choice, only if Klaus makes him." She said and Damon looked stunned.

"Why?" He asked her confused.

"Who's going to save me when I get kidnapped?" She smirked at him and he chuckled. He knew that was her way of saying she cared about him.

"I'm not sorry for biting Bill." He said to her and she looked at him confused.

"What has that got to do with anything?" She asked him.

"Nobody told me that you were missing. If they had and I found you in that cell, I _would _have killed him." Damon said to her seriously.

"Why?" She asked him blinking in surprise and he smirked.

"What other Blondie could there ever be?" He asked her and her stomach fluttered involuntarily. She knew that was his way of saying he cared about her too.

"You know I hate that nickname." She said to him and he chuckled.

"I'll be sure to _always _call you that then." He smirked and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Then I might dye my hair." She said and he looked at her surprised.

"I'd still call you Blondie." He said and she chuckled. "But don't dye your hair, you suit being blonde." He commented.

"Why? Because I'm an airhead?" She asked him cocking an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"You're not an airhead." He said surprising her. "But no, it's because you're beautiful as a blonde." He said and her stomach fluttered again. She did _not _like that Damon Salvatore was giving her flutters.

"You clearly need to get laid." She blurted and he laughed amused.

"Why's that?" He asked with that cocky smirk.

"You just called _me _beautiful. That's clearly blue ball goggles." She said and he laughed.

"Blue ball goggles? That's funny." He said amused. "But no, I always thought that about you." He said.

"You did?" She asked sceptically and he smirked.

"I voted for you for Mystic Queen." He said to her and her jaw dropped.

"You _did_?" She asked in disbelief and he chuckled.

"You _are _the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls and you deserved it unlike the others." He said shocking her.

"I thought you loved Elena." She said to him confused.

"Elena is beautiful because she looks like Katherine. I thought I loved Elena too... but like you said of the old adage... I only wanted her because I couldn't have her. That's not love." He said and she looked stunned then he sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Do you ever just get tired of all the crap? The games, the manipulation, the _bullshit _that seems to go along with feeling anything for anyone?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied with a nod because she did get that. "But what do you actually want? Have you thought about that?" She asked and he looked at her surprised.

"Something simple." He replied sincerely. "You know, meet a girl, I like her, she likes me, no doubts, no crap, no games, just..."

"Where you love her and she loves you and it's not all complicated with a bunch of unnecessary drama?" She asked and he stared at her.

"Exactly." He replied with a nod.

"So why can't you have that?" She asked him confused.

"For all the reasons you said." He said to her. "I'm 165 years old, it's a bit late for someone to try and change me and that's all everyone wants, is me to be different. I've killed so many people. I'm never going to be all poems and sonnets like Stefan. I _am _a vampire and I'm not going to apologise for that because it's just a fact and there's nothing I can or would do to change that. And even when I don't mean to, I end up making people afraid of me. I fuck things up _constantly _even when I'm trying to do the right thing because it seems that I'm just a bad guy despite the fact I don't want to be that. I can't have the simple thing because who the hell would ever accept all of that crap?" He asked her and she stared at him kind of sadly. In that moment she forgave him for everything because she'd never seen him so honest and open and she knew how he felt, except the difference was he'd been suffering with all of that for over a century so it was bound to make anyone a little nuts.

"Damon?" She asked and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you go on a date with me?" She asked him and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"You see I want that simple thing too. Despite what you might think, I don't expect you to be any different. I don't want you to be like Stefan because yeah, I kind of love Stefan as a friend and he's great... but... he's kind of boring so one Stefan is enough." She said and he chuckled in surprise. "So what do you think? Tomorrow night, that little bar on the outskirts where nobody we know will be there, bourbon, pool, maybe a little hunting afterwards?" She smiled and he couldn't help giving her a smile back. He actually thought that sounded kind of great.

"You do know you'll wake up sober and be like 'what have I done?'" He teased and she giggled.

"It's possible. Yes or no, Salvatore?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I'm in." He smiled. "Oh, I should probably tell you something." He said and she nodded for him to continue. "I kissed Elena last week." He said and she looked surprised.

"Did she kiss you back?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." He nodded and Caroline kind of understood then _how _he figured out that he'd only wanted Elena because he couldn't have her.

"Do you want her?" She asked.

"No." He said. "Should I tell her that?" He asked.

"See how you feel after our date. If you want a second date then yeah, say something, if not then I guess it just depends on what happens." She said and he nodded.

"I can't believe you asked me out." He smirked and she laughed.

"Yeah, I can't really believe it either." She said and he chuckled. "But at least I can blame the booze if it goes horribly wrong." She said and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon was at the mall the following day trying to decide what the hell to wear to this 'date'. He'd spent ages talking to Caroline then he drove her home and he had to admit it was the most fun he'd had in ages so he was <em>definitely <em>going. They'd agreed to meet at the bar at 8.30pm that night and he kept staring at different items of clothing. He didn't know whether to go dressy or not. He wasn't used to this whole 'date' thing so he wasn't entirely sure of the protocol for it. He'd narrowed it down to a dark green button down or a medium blue grey fitted t-shirt with navy blue three quarter length sleeves with navy piping around the round neckline and he had them both sitting in front of him as he tried to decide.

"Damon?" He turned around and came face to face with Bonnie and Elena who were staring at him sceptically. He really hated small towns.

"Ladies." He replied.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him curiously.

"Shopping." He replied and they both looked at him amused.

"You've been staring at those two shirts for like five minutes." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"I..." He started then remembered that Caroline said to not say anything until after the date. "Don't really know what to say to that." He said and they both laughed in surprise at him saying something like that.

"Are you trying to decide between them?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Yes." He replied because it was true.

"Why don't you just take them both?" Elena asked and Damon wanted to roll his eyes at the irony of _Elena _saying that.

"Because then I'll just have the same problem later when I have to wear one of them." He pointed out and they giggled a little.

"I like the blue and navy baseball one." Bonnie replied and Damon gave her a small smile for trying to help him. "Wait – what's it for?" She asked.

"I have a date." He replied and they both looked kind of shocked though for different reasons. Elena was shocked because he'd kissed her the week before. Bonnie was shocked that Damon would be that indecisive about what to wear on a date. Damon saw their shock and figured he probably _shouldn't _have said that.

"What are you doing on the date?" Bonnie asked him sceptically.

"It's like a hanging out with pool and bourbon kind of date." He said to her and they both looked surprised.

"Then the dark green button down is too dressy." Bonnie replied and he looked at her surprised.

"Alright, I'll take the other one then. Thanks, Bonnie." He gave her a smile and internally she was surprised at him being so nice and that he called her by her name and not 'witchy' or 'judgy'.

"You're welcome. Who's your date with?" She asked and he faltered.

"Uh..." He said as he thought of an excuse. He was pretty sure the little witch would fry him if he told her the truth. They both looked at him expectantly. "Just... uh..."

"I can sense lies." Bonnie smirked at him.

"So... why don't I just not answer that then?" He asked with a smirk and she chuckled.

"I can dig it out of your head, you know." She smirked.

"But don't. Please. It's... I actually want to go on this date and not fuck it up." He said to her sincerely and they both looked surprised.

"Alright." Bonnie agreed.

"Is there any way I could tempt the two of you into _not _telling anyone about this little shopping incident?" He asked and they both laughed as he was clearly embarrassed about being caught shopping like a girl.

"It's always leverage for use at a future time." Bonnie winked at him and he chuckled.

"Wonderful." He replied a tiny bit embarrassed and Bonnie was highly amused at seeing a glimpse of him behaving like that. "So... later, girls." He winked at them, grabbed the shirt and hurried over to the pay point and Bonnie looked at Elena amused.

"That was weird." Bonnie said and Elena nodded to her though Bonnie saw the confusion written all over her face.

* * *

><p>Caroline admittedly was a bit nervous that she'd get stood up. She woke up sober the next day and was shocked and appalled that she'd <em>asked Damon Salvatore out<em>. But she had and he'd said yes, so she was forcing herself to go. She purposely arrived ten minutes late though so she could scope it out and see if he was there yet or not because she was so _not _sitting in a bar by herself waiting for him to show up.

She was a tiny bit surprised when she saw his car in the parking lot but she was more relieved than anything. She was highly embarrassed that she'd asked him out already but it would have been _so much worse _if he'd stood her up. She'd decided that if he stood her up she was going to pack her bags and leave Mystic Falls and become a recluse out of the sheer humiliation... but he was there. That was one less thing to be embarrassed about.

She took a deep breath then opened the door to the bar and walked inside. She saw him immediately sitting at the bar and he turned his head at the sound of the door and gave her a smirk and she smiled back. She was kind of surprised to see what he was wearing considering he had the blue top on, dark grey jeans, black boots and his black leather jacket on. She walked up to the bar and he looked her up and down as she did so. She was wearing purple skinny jeans, a pale pink funny tee with 'Alcoholics go to meetings, drunks have fun' written across her chest, black flats and a black jacket, dark eye makeup and her hair was left naturally wavy. Damon chuckled at the sight of the slogan on her top.

"That's true." He smirked at her and she giggled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She smiled.

"Was starting to think you weren't going to show." He replied with a smirk and she looked surprised. It literally hadn't even crossed her mind to stand him up.

"Crossed my mind that you might not either." She replied and he shook his head.

"I was sober when I agreed, you know." He replied and she chuckled.

"Sorry about being so drunk." She replied biting her lip and he saw that she was a little embarrassed.

"Drunk is fun. Even your t-shirt says so." He replied amused and she smiled... then he completely shocked her when his hand held up a single buttercup. "Since _you_ asked _me_ out, that's all you get this time." He smirked and she giggled in surprise. Her stomach fluttered like mad at the romantic little gesture and she couldn't help it, she took it then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled with a blush and Damon was kind of surprised at just how much she obviously liked that. He made a mental note to remember that she liked flowers. Caroline couldn't believe that he would do something so sweet like that but her 'this is going to be a disaster' feeling was fading fast.

"What do you want to drink?" He smiled.

"Jim Beam, please." She replied and he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, obviously, because the show wouldn't be all 'Elena is the center of the universe' if I did.

* * *

><p>Let the Right One In<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in a booth, Caroline drinking Jim Beam and Damon drinking Maker's Mark. They were getting along really well, she asked him to tell her some stories from over the years and he did. He told her funny things, crazy things and he had her in hysterics at some of the insane things he got up to. He'd never noticed before that she was so witty and she had him laughing quite a lot too. He also really liked how blunt she was. She just said what she thought. Hanging out with her was refreshing because she wasn't playing games. She wasn't a manipulator. She wasn't a ball of drama. He liked her.<p>

After a couple of hours, Caroline suggested a game of pool and he agreed. Damon won their game of pool but they played darts after that and she wiped the floor with him because he was so _not _good at darts at all. They had a few more drinks after that and before they knew it, they were the last ones in the bar and they were being told that the bar was closing. They finished their drinks then went out to the parking lot. Damon walked her to her car and she turned to face him when she got to her door.

"Will you go out with me again?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Yes. I had fun." She smiled.

"So did I." He agreed because he really _did_. He took her hand and kissed it then smirked at her. "I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, Caroline." He smiled and her stomach fluttered at him being all gentlemanly. She was kind of surprised that he didn't try to kiss her but she understood that he was trying to do it all properly and that made her happy.

"Night, Damon." She replied softly with a smile then he winked at her and in a blink he was at his car and she giggled then got into her own car.

* * *

><p>Caroline was at Bonnie's house the following day and the two of them were sitting eating chocolate watching Pearl Harbour when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw it was Damon and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She'd heard the 'I'll call you tomorrow' thing from several guys before but they rarely actually <em>meant <em>tomorrow when they said tomorrow so she was a little surprised that he _actually _called when he said he would. Though, she liked that. She was liking the whole no games thing.

"Hey." She answered.

"_Did I hear you say once that you like Good Charlotte?_" He asked her and she was surprised.

"Yeah, I do, why?" She asked.

"_They're playing a gig tomorrow night._" He replied and she smiled.

"Where?" She asked.

"_Richmond. Want to go?_" He asked.

"You like them?" She asked surprised.

"_Mmhmm._" He replied.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." She smiled.

"_Pick you up at 7pm?_" He asked.

"Will that be enough time to get there?" She asked curiously.

"_The way I drive it will be._" He said amused and she chuckled.

"Fair enough. I'll see you then." She said.

"_See you tomorrow, Blondie._" He said and she could just _tell _that he was smirking.

"Bye." She said amused then hung up. She'd kind of forgotten about Bonnie who was now staring at her.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked her curiously.

"Uh..." Caroline replied. She didn't know if she should tell Bonnie about it yet.

"Oh. My. God." Bonnie said in realisation.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"You're who Damon had a date with last night, aren't you?" She asked and Caroline looked surprised.

"Well... yeah." She said and Bonnie chuckled surprising her.

"Was that him?" Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded. "Was he calling for a second date?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's taking me to see Good Charlotte in Richmond tomorrow night." Caroline replied and Bonnie smiled.

"He likes you." Bonnie said and Caroline looked surprised.

"What makes you say that?" Caroline asked and Bonnie chuckled.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you that Elena and I bumped into him in the mall yesterday." She said and Caroline looked very surprised.

"He told you he had a date?" Caroline asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, did he wear the blue and navy baseball tee?" Bonnie asked and Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked.

"I picked that." Bonnie said and Caroline's eyes widened a little.

"What? How?" She asked.

"Elena and I saw him in the store and he was standing staring at two shirts for like five minutes so we went over to ask him what the hell he was doing and it turned out that he couldn't decide which one to get. I asked him what it was for and he said he had a date so I suggested that one and he got it." She said and Caroline's jaw dropped. She was seriously surprised that he'd made that much effort.

"_Really?_" She asked shocked and Bonnie giggled.

"Yep." Bonnie smiled.

"You don't seem mad about this like I thought you'd be." Caroline said.

"I would have been mad if I hadn't seen Damon in the store yesterday. I asked him who it was and he didn't want to say so I said I could get it out of his head and he asked me not to because he actually wanted to go on the date and didn't want to 'fuck it up', in his words." Bonnie smirked and Caroline looked visibly surprised and she couldn't help a smile. "Though he doesn't want anyone to know about that so I didn't tell you that." Bonnie said and Caroline chuckled and nodded. She could imagine Damon not wanting anyone to know about that. "Now. Tell me everything." She said and Caroline giggled.

"Honestly, it was great. I had such an amazing time with him." She said. "What did Elena say?" Caroline asked.

"She didn't say anything about it though she looked jealous and confused." Bonnie replied and Caroline frowned.

"The last time I talked to her about Damon she refused to admit that she even found Damon attractive..." Caroline said and Bonnie shook her head.

"No, Care. You don't feel bad about this. Elena loves Stefan and she's made it crystal clear to everyone all along that it's always going to be Stefan. She's not allowed to get mad at you for this. You had him first anyway if she's going to go down that road." Bonnie said. "And I'll be on your side if she says anything about it." She said and Caroline smiled at her.

"Thanks, Bon." Caroline replied.

"Though, I do just have to ask." Bonnie said. "This thing with Damon, is it for real this time?" She asked.

"Well, it's just been one date so I don't know obviously at this point what's going to happen but he told me that he had a good time and it was obvious anyway considering the two of us were the last ones out of the bar and when we were leaving he kind of looked like he didn't want the night to be over yet but not in a 'go home with me' kind of way." Caroline replied and Bonnie nodded.

"Did he kiss you?" Bonnie asked.

"On the hand." Caroline smiled and Bonnie grinned.

"That's so sweet." Bonnie replied surprised and Caroline chuckled.

"When I showed up he gave me a buttercup." Caroline replied and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"_Damon Salvatore _gave you a _buttercup_?" Bonnie asked in disbelief and Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, I kind of thought I was going to faint when that happened." Caroline replied and Bonnie laughed.

"That's so ridiculously sweet." Bonnie smiled. "How did you end up going on a date with Damon anyway?" She asked and Caroline blushed.

"Well, the day before yesterday I got wasted drunk and went to the boarding house to ask where Stefan was because I wanted to talk to him and we just ended up talking and he told me a few things and I was drunk and it seemed like a good idea at the time... So... I kind of... asked him out." She said and Bonnie's jaw dropped then she giggled.

"_You _asked _him _out?" She asked and Caroline blushed.

"Yeah. It's so beyond embarrassing." Caroline muttered and Bonnie chuckled.

"Seems to have been a good thing though, right?" Bonnie asked.

"If last night is anything to go by then, yeah." Caroline replied.

"You're coming over the day after tomorrow and spilling _everything _by the way." Bonnie said and Caroline giggled.

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on Caroline's front door at 7pm sharp the following evening. He was kind of glad that the Sheriff wasn't home. He thought that might be kind of weird. Caroline appeared at the door with a smile. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a bright blue with white polka dot halter top and her black jacket. Her hair was straightened with a flick at the ends and she had dark blue smoky eyes.<p>

"You look amazing." Damon said immediately and she smiled.

"Thanks." She replied.

"I know nothing about flowers." He said to her and she looked kind of surprised at him saying that. "So I went on the internet for some help and found these." He said holding up a small bouquet. Caroline looked at them and it was a bouquet of tiny white flowers and she thought they were just adorable and she was getting all fluttery again.

"What are they?" She smiled.

"They're called Lily of the Valley flowers." He replied.

"They're beautiful." She commented happily.

"Apparently different flowers have meanings." He said and she smiled surprised because it was just getting sweeter by the second. "These apparently mean 'the return of happiness' so I thought I'd give you these because I noticed that I've practically had a smile on my face since you were at the boarding house." He said and Caroline was officially melting.

"That's really sweet of you." She said softly. "I have to say I've been the same." She admitted and he smiled. She saw that he was pleased by that.

"They do have other meanings too." He said to her.

"Like what?" She asked him softly.

"Sweetness." He smirked and she giggled. "Humility." He said and she smiled. "Trust." He said to her a little hesitantly. She knew why he'd left that one for last. She knew they had a dodgy past and it was going to take a while for trust to build and she saw that he was trying. "I'm not going to screw you around." He said to her sincerely.

"I believe you." She replied and he looked a little surprised. "I'm not going to screw you around either." She said because she knew that he'd been screwed _royally _in the past and she didn't want him to think that she would be another girl to do that. "Come in while I put these in water." She said then kissed his cheek and he smiled at the little affectionate gesture from her.

* * *

><p>They'd been in the car for a while when Caroline remembered.<p>

"By the way, Bonnie was with me when you called yesterday." She said and he smirked.

"Did she tell you about seeing me at the mall?" He asked and she chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" She asked and he laughed.

"Not really, no." He said and she laughed because he was visibly a little embarrassed. "Was she pissed?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, no." Caroline said and he looked very surprised.

"What did you tell her?" He asked curiously.

"That I drunkenly asked you out and we ended up having fun." She replied and he laughed.

"I still can't believe you asked me out." He said amused and she blushed and chuckled.

"I blame it on the booze." She quipped and he smirked.

"Are you actually embarrassed about that?" He asked amused.

"Well, a little, yeah. I've never asked anyone out before." She said and he smiled a little at that because he couldn't really help it. He kind of felt like he should be honest...

"If it makes you feel any better, it was my first real date." He said and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Really?" She asked shocked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, you popped my date cherry. Less embarrassed yet?" He smirked at her and she couldn't help a laugh at how he put that. At least she kind of understood the indecision about the shirt now.

"And you didn't even get a kiss." She replied and he chuckled.

"I still had a great time with you." He smiled and her stomach fluttered. She was noticing a pattern.

* * *

><p>They compelled their way into the venue then went to the bar. Damon was seriously surprised when she ordered a beer but he ordered one too then they moved to stand at a good spot to watch the gig.<p>

"How can you be so girly then drink bourbon and beer?" He asked her with a smirk and she laughed.

"Well, how can you have sorority girl parties then give me flowers with a meaning behind them?" She asked with her own cheeky smile and he chuckled.

"Touché, Blondie." He replied amused.

"Besides, I like the girly cocktails sometimes too but a beer just hits the spot." She said and he chuckled. He knew what she meant.

* * *

><p>They stood at the back of the standing crowd watching the concert for about half an hour when Caroline made a face and Damon couldn't help asking.<p>

"What's that expression for?" He asked her amused.

"They all know they're going to a gig where there will be sweating, you'd think they'd all have the decency to have a shower first." She said and he chuckled. "Think I'm going to get a t-shirt made saying 'Before you leave the house, think of the vampires, take a shower'." She quipped and he laughed. He looked at her smiling face and couldn't help it. He was having such a fun time with her and he realised it was the first time he'd actually been genuinely happy for a very long time... so he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Caroline was a little surprised by the impromptu kiss but she kissed him back anyway. She felt _how _he kissed her and her stomach was fluttering again. After a few seconds she opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss and his tongue slid softly against hers. She was a little surprised at how tender it was since it was slow and soft but she was concentrating so that she wouldn't completely mortify herself and swoon because, wow, what a kiss! Damon pulled away shortly and he was hit with butterflies when his eyes locked with hers and Caroline saw that he was just as affected by the kiss as she was. "Worth the wait?" She asked with a smile not thinking of the double meaning behind it. Damon _did _think of the double meaning though and he had to admit... hell yeah, it was worth the wait.

"No doubt." He smirked and she smiled surprised.

* * *

><p>"Then what happened?" Bonnie asked hanging on her every word with a huge grin and Caroline giggled.<p>

"He put his arm around me and we watched the rest of the show." Caroline smiled.

"Did he kiss you again when he took you home?" Bonnie asked.

"I kissed him after he walked me to the door." Caroline replied.

"God, Care." Bonnie sighed. "Never thought I'd actually be jealous of a date with Damon." She said and Caroline laughed in surprise. Caroline hadn't told Bonnie about Damon telling her it was his first date, she thought that would be betraying his trust but she did tell Bonnie about the flowers because it was too sweet to keep to herself.

"It was amazing." Caroline agreed. "But Bon, don't repeat all of this to anyone. I'm telling you because you're my best friend but I'm not sure Damon would be too thrilled if he thinks I'm blabbing all the details to everyone." She said.

"I get that, Care. I won't tell anyone." She promised. "Are you going out again?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, but not until the day after tomorrow. Neither of us wants Klaus to get wind of it and he's no doubt got his dogs watching all of us." Caroline muttered. "Though, I'm going over to the boarding house for a drink tonight." She said and Bonnie looked surprised.

"You're going to his house on the third date?" Bonnie smirked at her and Caroline chuckled.

"You might not believe this, but I don't think he'll try anything. He's being all gentlemanly." Caroline said and Bonnie smiled.

"So you have your third and fourth date planned." Bonnie teased. "Can't believe you're dating Damon." She giggled and Caroline blinked in surprise.

"I... didn't think of it in those terms." Caroline bit her lip.

"What's the big deal?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Going on dates and 'dating' just sounds different. What if that freaks him out?" She asked.

"As much as he annoys me at times, Damon's highly intelligent, I'm sure he's already thought of that." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. "You really like him, huh?" She asked.

"I do." Caroline replied. "He's been letting me actually get to know him and he's not the cold and unfeeling person that everyone thinks he is. I think he's just been through so many decades of crap that he's learned to keep himself hidden away because it's easier to manufacture a shell and be hated than show your true self and be hurt." She said and Bonnie gave her an understanding look.

"Guess you just have to show him that he can trust you and the shell won't go back up." Bonnie replied softly and Caroline nodded.

"What do you think I should wear tonight?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Caroline was surprised to find the boarding house door locked when she appeared there that night. She knocked on the door and seconds later Damon opened with a smile.<p>

"Hey." She said then pecked him a kiss on the lips.

"Evening." He smirked then motioned for her to come in. She walked past him and he closed the door behind her and she heard the lock click. She noticed then that he'd had a lock installed that meant the front door locked automatically when it closed.

"You got it fixed already?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm, Klaus keeps showing up and it's annoying me so that works better. He can still break the door but he won't get any booze if he does that." He said and she looked surprised.

"Klaus has been coming _here_?" She asked wide eyed and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's just getting weird now because he's not really threatening anything. It's almost like he's coming for company and that's just too weird, even for me." Damon quipped and she nodded.

"You've been drinking with him?" She asked him sceptically.

"Not in the fun way, but he can kill me so if he shows up and wants a drink, unfortunately, he gets a drink." Damon muttered and she chuckled.

"Is he saying anything of interest?" She asked as they walked into the living room and sat down. Damon already had a drink waiting for her and she gave him a smile when he gave it to her.

"Not really. He doesn't say all that much and when he does he's just asking me things like what I did over the years and he tells me the occasional story from his life too. It's just _weird_." He said and she looked surprised.

"I guess he just wants some company then, Damon. He made the hybrids because he wanted friends but I guess he's seeing that they aren't his friends, they're his slaves, so how could he ever be friends with them?" She pointed out and he nodded.

"I think he liked spending all summer with Stefan in a way since he didn't compel Stefan until senior prank night but he still had his company." Damon replied.

"Maybe he thinks you could one day be his friend." Caroline replied and he looked at her sceptically.

"I stuck a stake in his chest trying to kill him. I highly doubt he'd ever trust me." Damon said to her.

"Maybe not, but he might be hoping you'll like him enough not to kill him." Caroline replied and he looked surprised. That was a very good point.

"Why not just kill me then there's no chance of that though?" He asked her.

"Like I said, maybe he thinks you could be his friend. Surely on some level you must understand why he is the way he is and why he does the things he does? I mean _I_ understand on some level and I'm just a baby vamp." She said and he looked at her surprised again.

"I guess no family, no friends and trusting nobody but yourself for century after century would make anyone psychotic." He replied in understanding. "I do understand that. Maybe too well." He frowned.

"As much as he's 'Klaus', he's still a person. He still has thoughts and feelings and hopes and wishes like everyone else. I think you are the _only _person who isn't afraid of him and he must know that. Maybe he thinks you could be someone that would understand him since to a much lesser degree, you've been in a similar situation, but the difference with him is that he's the only one of his kind. Sure, he can make hybrids, but they'll never be equals. Only sired slaves." She said and he thought about that. She made a very good point again.

"You're becoming very wise." He smirked at her and she giggled. "What do you think I should do about it?" He asked her.

"For the record, I'd just like to point out that Klaus scares the crap out of me so it's not like I like the guy." She said and he chuckled. "But honestly, I know you said you have an inkling plan, but keep that completely under wraps just in case it doesn't work. It might not be the worst idea in the world to build some kind of semi-cordial truce with the most dangerous thing on the planet instead of being on his bad side. I don't know about you, but I definitely want to live forever and not be on his hit list." She said and he looked surprised.

"So you think I should be civil to him?" He asked curiously.

"I do." She nodded. "I know you're not going to be best buds or anything but a peaceful acquaintanceship with him might just be in everybody's best interest for survival." She pointed out and he nodded.

"Actually, I think you're right." He agreed and she smiled.

"Also, he might be less mean about getting his family back if he thinks they aren't his only source for company." She said and he looked visibly surprised. "Stefan said that sometimes Klaus was good company, though he was reluctant to admit it." She added and Damon nodded.

"Well, if you ignore all the psycho stuff for a second, the guy's been alive for over a_ thousand _years. He's bound to have seen plenty of really interesting things." Damon said.

"If he wasn't so mean I'd have like a million questions to ask him." She said and he chuckled.

"He'd tell you though. If you asked him a question about, say, the renaissance, he'd answer because it seems to make him feel important the fact he _can _answer it." Damon said and she looked surprised...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, D/C would be ON! :D

* * *

><p>Let the Right One In<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Do you think you'd want to live for a thousand years?" She asked and he seemed to think it over.<p>

"It depends. If life's good, then sure, why not?" He replied and she nodded. She understood that. She figured she wouldn't want to live for a thousand crappy years either.

"What was your favourite decade?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"I had a lot of fun in the sixties but the best decades for music were the seventies and eighties. Every decade has it's upsides and downsides though." He said.

"This might be a weird question but do you feel like you've lived for 165 years?" She asked and he smirked.

"In some ways, I still feel 20 years old then in other ways I feel like an old man." He said and she chuckled. "I didn't exactly always use my time wisely though. I spent a lot of time doing _nothing_ so I don't feel as old or as experienced in the world as I probably should at 165 years old." He said amused and she smiled.

"What else is there you want to do?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"There're still tons of places I haven't been and things I haven't done. For about the past 20 years or so I've wanted to go to college and get another degree so I'd probably do that first." He said and she looked surprised.

"What college would you go to?" She asked.

"I don't really care about the college but it would have to be somewhere with a hot climate. Maybe South America or the Mediterranean or the Middle East." He shrugged.

"That sounds fun." She smiled.

"Are you going to go to college?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I might take a year out first. I guess it just depends what happens with all of this Klaus stuff." She said and he nodded in agreement.

"What would you study?" He asked curiously.

"International business and finance." She replied and he smirked in surprise.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"Well, I've known for the past four or five years that I'd do some kind of business when I go to college but becoming a vampire made me sit and think about it all and I'm going to need to learn how to make long term money to support eternal life." She smirked and he chuckled.

"That's very logical of you." He said amused.

"Well, unlike Elena, I can't live out the rest of my life on my dad's millions and go study philosophy for fun." She replied and he looked confused.

"She's going to study _philosophy_?" He asked and she nodded.

"Apparently her plan is to study philosophy then just be a housewife and mom for the rest of her life." Caroline replied.

"If that's her plan, why was she so hell bent on getting Stefan back?" He asked her confused.

"You won't like the answer." Caroline said.

"Why not?" Damon asked confused.

"Because it's mean to Stefan and _I _don't like the answer." She said.

"How so?" He asked and she sighed.

"Elena thinks that she can marry Stefan, adopt kids with him and be with him for the rest of her life and he'd just be _fine _with her not becoming a vampire and having to watch her grow old and die." Caroline said and Damon looked kind of shocked.

"I have to say, that _is _mean to Stefan." Damon agreed.

"Well, no offense, but he's an idiot if he accepts that." Caroline replied and Damon chuckled.

"You think she should turn?" Damon asked.

"I think if she truly loved Stefan, she'd do anything to be with him forever. I think if she was so dead set on never becoming a vampire, she shouldn't have pursued him so much when he tried to leave her after she found out the truth about him." Caroline replied and Damon thought about that.

"That's a good point." Damon agreed taking a sip of his drink. "Though I think Stefan would like a little family life like that with kids and a wife." He said.

"Sure, but they could still have that with Elena as a vampire. She wants to adopt instead of having her own kids anyway." Caroline replied.

"Would you do that?" Damon asked her curiously and she nodded.

"One day would be nice. But luckily, since I'm already a vampire, I don't have a time limit for stuff like that like I would if I was human." She said. "By the way, what do you want to do on Thursday night?" She asked meaning their next date that they'd agreed to go on.

"You decide. The gig and tonight were my idea." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Hmm..." She said as she thought about it. "Would you be up for doing something a little different?" She asked and he gave her an amused look.

"Depends what you mean. I'm not singing karaoke." He said and she laughed.

"I was looking through that 'What's going on in Virginia?' magazine earlier and for the next couple of weeks, the Virginia Distillery Company is doing tours and tasting evenings with an optional whiskey based cooking class. Think you'd be into something like that?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"So it would be a date basically all about whiskey and you think I'm going to say no to that?" He smirked and she laughed. "Where's the distillery?" He asked.

"Lovingston." Caroline replied and he thought about that.

"That's not that far." He said. "You want to do that?" He asked and she nodded.

"I think it'll be fun. I'd love to see how it's made and try different drinks." She said and he smirked.

"Alright. I'm up for that." He replied. "You know, I own a small distillery." He smirked at her and she chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me." She replied amused. "Is it for personal stock or do you sell it?" She asked.

"Both." He said. "I have a small bar near it and it's sold in there as the house bourbon." He smirked and she chuckled.

"What's it called?" She smiled.

"Tommy Rebel Bourbon." He smirked.

"Why Tommy Rebel?" She asked curiously and he smiled sadly.

"When I was human, I was a soldier in the civil war." He said and she looked surprised. "I was really good friends with a guy called Thomas Copeland and we planned to go North and start a vineyard and winery together with our army money when we were done. Back then the southerners were nicknamed 'rebels' sometimes like the northerners were the 'yanks'. But he was shot so I went home and met Katherine instead. So, when I bought the distillery I named it after him. He got nicknamed Tommy Rebel and it just seemed like a cool name for a drink." He said and she smiled.

"It is a cool name for a drink." She said. "He must have made an impression on you." She commented and he nodded.

"He did." He agreed. "He was wild and crazy but there was nobody I could count on more to have my back." He said.

"It's so sad that he died like that." Caroline replied sincerely.

"It was." Damon agreed. "Though, I'd be dead by like nearly a hundred years by now if he hadn't." He pointed out and she looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Neither of us actually wanted to be soldiers, we only went because our fathers forced us and we were planning to desert the army, kidnap Stefan then go north and never look back." He smirked. "So neither Stefan nor I would have become vampires if he'd lived." He said.

"Do you regret that?" She asked.

"No, I don't regret turning. Both of us will always have the 'what if?' thought occasionally but this was the hand we were dealt." He said with a shrug. "Do you regret turning?" He asked.

"No. I like being a vampire." Caroline replied surprising him.

* * *

><p>They chatted for a little while longer when Caroline suggested playing a card game. They played gin and poker and Damon was surprised again at just what a good time he was having with her. He was really enjoying this dating thing and wanted to keep seeing her and he was looking forward to going to the distillery with her.<p>

Damon had a notion for takeout so they ordered pizza and kept playing cards while they waited. About half an hour later there was a knock at the door, so Damon went to the door to get the pizza and when he opened, Klaus was standing there and Damon looked surprised to see him.

"Were you expecting someone?" Klaus asked him curiously.

"The pizza delivery guy, actually." Damon replied and Klaus smirked surprised.

"A vampire ordering pizza?" Klaus asked him amused and Damon shrugged.

"Might not have any nutritional value but it still tastes good." He replied and Klaus chuckled. Before either could say anything else, a car pulled up. The pizza guy gave them quizzical looks for just standing there when he came to the door but he gave Damon the two pizzas and Damon paid then he left. Damon gave Klaus a look then. He figured he'd start on Caroline's advice.

"What?" Klaus asked him cocking an eyebrow.

"Are you coming in or what? I'm not standing at the door all night." He quipped and Klaus was visibly surprised at that.

"Alright." Klaus said sceptically then followed Damon inside. Caroline knew what Damon was doing and she'd schooled herself so that she didn't look terrified though she felt it a little. Klaus followed Damon into the dining room where Caroline was sitting with a bottle of beer at the table and Damon set the pizzas down. "Caroline." Klaus gave her a smirk.

"Hello." She replied.

"Do you want a plate?" Damon asked her and she shrugged.

"No, but napkins would be nice." She replied and he nodded. "Do you want some pizza?" Caroline asked Klaus who cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you asking that?" He asked her and she gave him a confused look.

"Damon invited you in so it would be rude not to offer. It's called basic manners." She replied and Damon couldn't help cracking a chuckle at the blunt little vampire. Klaus looked highly amused by that too.

"What kind are they?" He asked her amused.

"Damon's is pepperoni and mine is spicy chicken and peppers." She replied.

"Why not?" He asked amused then sat down in the free seat across from Caroline as Damon was sitting in the seat adjacent to her at the head of the table. Caroline took the little bowl that she'd made Damon get then grabbed a blood bag from the table and pierced the corner and poured it into the small bowl. "What's that for?" Klaus asked her confused.

"To dip the crust in." She shrugged and he looked visibly surprised then chuckled.

"That does make a semblance more sense than two vampires ordering pizza." He said and Caroline chuckled.

"Can you play poker?" Damon asked the hybrid curiously as he retook his seat and Klaus looked surprised.

"He's like a million years old, of course he can play poker, Damon." Caroline said dryly and they both chuckled. Damon understood that Caroline was nervous, hence why she was being a little detached.

"Not quite a million, but yes, I can play poker." Klaus said amused.

"Your turn to deal." Caroline handed the deck to Damon who smirked at her while Klaus seemed to be thinking over what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the three of them were looking at their hand. They'd finished the pizzas and were playing poker.<p>

"All in." Caroline replied pushing her chips to the centre.

"Fold." Damon replied putting his cards down. Klaus looked at his cards and at Caroline who, for someone so young, had a very good poker face. He pushed his own chips in the middle and Caroline gave him an amused look. "Alright, show your cards."

"Flush." Klaus said putting down five diamond cards and Caroline chuckled.

"Four kings." Caroline smirked and put down her cards and Klaus looked surprised while Damon chuckled.

"Well done." Klaus said to her amused.

"You should go to Vegas. You'd do really well there." Damon chuckled.

"No, I think I'd be nervous playing in a casino." Caroline replied and they both laughed in disbelief. She could play and win against the most dangerous creature in the world but not in Vegas?

"Are you two an item?" Klaus asked them cocking his head to the side.

"He's my sire. We're friends." Caroline shrugged casually as she took a sip of her beer. Damon understood that Klaus finding out about them probably wasn't the best idea but internally he didn't like being called just her friend after all the time they'd been spending with each other. "Now, I'll give you your chips back if you answer a question for me." She said to him and both he and Damon chuckled.

"Depends on the question." He replied amused.

"Did you ever meet a real Viking?" She asked immediately and they both laughed loudly.

"That is your question?" He asked amused.

"Vikings have always kind of fascinated me so I can't really help being curious. I asked your sister but she said if I wanted to know about Vikings I could go read a book." Caroline said and he chuckled. Damon was highly amused by her.

"Yes, I lived in Scandinavia briefly after I turned. I met real Vikings." He smirked at her and she gaped at him.

"I'm so jealous." She muttered then took a gulp of her beer and both he and Damon shook with laughter. She pushed his chips back to him and he looked surprised.

"That's it?" He asked her amused.

"The deal was one question. Though, in retrospect I so should have negotiated but whatever. Next time I beat you I'll do the same." She gave him a million dollar smile and they both laughed at her being cocky.

"I kept a Viking sword from that time, you know." He teased her and she scowled at him which made both Damon and Klaus laugh.

"Lucky bastard. Why did I have to be born in this time? It's so unfair." She muttered and they laughed.

"Perhaps in a thousand years you will meet someone who says the same." He pointed out amused.

"What could they possibly find interesting about this day and age? It's like there's no culture left in the world. What's the big accomplishment in my lifetime so far? Cloning? Broadband? You met _Vikings_ for God's sake. You know what? This is too depressing. Don't talk to me. Your turn to deal." She said to him handing over the cards and both he and Damon were practically falling over laughing at her. Klaus found her highly refreshing and he was thoroughly amused. He shuffled the cards then dealt – Klaus had practically forgotten all about why he'd gone to the boarding house in the first place.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, Klaus got a text and Caroline saw a flash of annoyance cross his face when he read it. She'd beaten him again and she asked him a couple more questions about the Vikings and he answered easily though both he and Damon were highly amused at her strange fascination with Vikings.<p>

"By the way, what did you come over for?" Damon asked him curiously.

"One of my hybrids spotted Stefan and I came to ask if you'd seen him." Klaus replied and they both looked surprised.

"He's in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked surprised. She knew he was but she'd tried her best to look like it was the first she was hearing of it.

"You were not aware of that?" Klaus asked sceptically.

"I did already tell you that he's running a one man show, if you remember." Damon said.

"If you see him will you tell him I want a word?" Klaus asked.

"Not if you're planning to kill him." Damon replied.

"I just want my family back. There doesn't need to be any more bloodshed." Klaus said to Damon sincerely and they both saw it.

"Alright, I'll tell him." Damon agreed.

"Thank you." Klaus replied. "And for the pizza and beer. You are both surprisingly good company." He said.

"You have to go?" Caroline asked him curiously and Klaus blinked in surprised that they'd clearly thought he'd been good company too.

"Yes, it seems the hybrids are fighting amongst themselves. Typical werewolves." He muttered. Internally, Damon and Caroline were kind of shocked that he'd reveal something like that to them but neither looked affected.

"You're part werewolf." Caroline pointed out.

"True, but I was a vampire for over a millennium, so I am kind of biased against them." He replied and they both chuckled.

"Well, werewolves tortured both of us so we're not exactly fans of them either." Caroline replied and Klaus looked surprised.

"What werewolves?" Klaus asked curiously as he hadn't known that.

"The werewolf you used in the sacrifice. Her pack." Damon replied.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Me because I killed Tyler's uncle and they thought I had the moonstone but in fact Elijah had it. Caroline because she was friends with Tyler." Damon replied and Klaus looked surprised.

"He did not mention that before." Klaus replied.

"He didn't do anything to help us, that's probably why." Caroline muttered and Klaus looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"He just stood there when they were going to kill us and didn't help us. I get that he has beef with Damon but I helped him through his first transformation at my own risk and helped him with his nature and he was going to let them kill me with no fight. You don't just stand and do nothing and let someone kill your friend, regardless if it puts you at risk." Caroline rambled.

"I thought you were over that?" Damon asked her confused.

"I am." She lied and they both knew it. "Anyway, doesn't matter." She said then took a big gulp from her drink. Klaus watched the baby vampire with curiosity. He saw that she was loyal and decent and brave. He was admittedly impressed by her. Klaus finished his beer then said bye to them both and left. Damon tapped his ear to indicate to Caroline that he might still be listening and she nodded.

"Vikings?" He asked her amused and she giggled.

"Big Scandinavian ruthless men with tons of weapons." She smirked at him deviously. "What's not to be fascinated about?" She asked him and he laughed.

"That's it?" He asked her amused.

"No, just kidding... Sort of." She said and he chuckled. "I did a history project on them once and since then I've read more about them and seen a few museum exhibits and the more I learn the more I want to learn." She said.

"Blondie likes Vikings. That's funny." Damon said amused.

"I can't believe Klaus lived through that. I totally want to pick his brain about it." She said absently and he smirked. "Think he met Joan of Arc?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I doubt it." He said.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"She was only nineteen when she was burned at the stake. They didn't have news channels back then. He could have been off on the other side of the planet and he wouldn't have heard anything about it until later." Damon replied as he took her hand that was sitting on the table and she gave him a smile for being affectionate as she interlaced their fingers.

"You bored of cards?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"We've been playing cards for hours." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Movie?" She asked and he nodded.

"But there's no TV in the living room. It's in my room." He said and she cracked a small laugh.

"To the lion's den we go then." She said amused and he laughed amused in understanding.

"I'll behave." He smirked and she giggled.

"Alright." She replied.

* * *

><p>They were lying on top of Damon's bed propped up with pillows watching the True Grit remake both with glasses of bourbon. It was close to the end where Jeff Bridges shoots the horse and Caroline looked surprised.<p>

"That didn't happen in the original." She commented and Damon looked at her surprised.

"You've seen it?" He asked her surprised and she chuckled.

"Yeah, my grandpa was into westerns. Especially anything with John Wayne. I've probably seen all of them." She said and he chuckled.

"I doubt he's listening now." Damon said to her quietly.

"I'm kind of weirded out by the fact he totally _is _good company." She replied quietly turning on her side to face him. He did the same and nodded.

"Why did you tell him that thing about Tyler?" Damon asked her curiously.

"I'm hoping he realises that the hybrids are basically just werewolves that can turn at will. He doesn't seem to like werewolves so hopefully he won't want to make anymore hybrids because they suck ass then he'll give up on the whole Elena thing and we'll all be free." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"That'd be nice." He replied softly as he stared into her eyes. Caroline leaned forward and kissed him and he moved his hand up her arm to her back then pulled her a little closer as he kissed her back. She moved her hand to hold his side and she was kind of surprised minutes later that he hadn't made a move to go any further, though she was enjoying just 'making out' for once. She did, however, soon feel her face changing so she pulled away and Damon looked at her curiously then smirked when he saw her face come through.

"Why'd that happen?" She asked confused and he chuckled.

"Happens when you're turned on." He replied amused.

"Oh." She said then her eyes widened to saucers. "Oh." She said mortified and he couldn't help a little laugh.

"Don't be embarrassed. It happens to all young vampires." He replied with a smile though he _was _pleased that he'd affected her so much.

"Didn't happen to you." She muttered embarrassed and he chuckled.

"I'm not a young vampire. My face never changes against my will anymore." He replied pulling her closer again. Caroline concentrated but her face wouldn't go back to normal.

"Why won't it go back?" She asked confused.

"Bite me. It'll go back after that." He said to her baring his neck and she looked surprised. She leaned into his neck without any further comment and softly sucked on the skin there like he'd taught her to do and Damon couldn't help a tiny moan from escaping his mouth when she let her fangs slide in. He hadn't let someone bite his neck since Katherine did it when he was human and he'd forgotten how good it felt. She drank a mouthful of his blood then pulled away and licked her lips and her face went back to normal while his bite healed...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did, the show would stop killing Ric every two seconds, bring back the Damon/Ric bromance, Damon would fall for Caroline, the Salvatores would be brothers again and Elena would buzz the hell off!

One can dream.

* * *

><p>Let the Right One In<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Why did that work?" She asked curiously.<p>

"Feeding and sex are closely entwined as a vampire. If your inner vampire comes out, sometimes the only way to sate it is to either feed, orgasm or kill something." He replied and she thought about that.

"I didn't know that vampires can drink other vampires' blood." She said and he nodded.

"It doesn't do much but it takes the edge off if you can't get human blood and it still makes sex better." He said.

"Fair enough." She replied and he looked at her curiously. "What?" She asked him amused when she saw his thoughtful expression.

"Does this count as our third date?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"As we've already established, I'm not exactly up to par with the protocol of all of this." He smirked and she chuckled.

"It's supposed to be simple, right?" She asked him and he shot her an amused look.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Ask whatever it is that you want to ask." She replied.

"Well..." He started then looked like he was thinking about how to word it. "You said if it was more than one date I should say something to Elena but then you told Klaus earlier that we're just friends." He said and she looked surprised.

"I said that because we haven't talked about it yet and saying we're friends was a smoother answer than 'we've been on a few dates but haven't talked about what's going on yet'." She replied and he chuckled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"Yes and no." She replied.

"Why?" He asked confused at her total non-answer.

"Well, no, because it's really soon and it's kind of early to put down rules and stuff. And yes, because I kind of want to know if this is just a non-serious dating thing or if it'll go somewhere eventually." She replied and he nodded. He understood what she meant. He got that she didn't want to feel for him, for him just to be over it in a few weeks.

"What do you mean by rules?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I guess the main one is seeing other people." She said and he looked surprised.

"I'm not doing that anyway." He said and she looked at him curiously.

"You're not?" She asked and he chuckled then ran his hand softly through her hair.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of single-minded in general. It didn't actually occur to me to see someone else." He smirked and she smiled a little at that. "What about you?" He asked.

"I'm a 'one guy at a time' type so it's just you." She replied and he chuckled though that made him happy.

"So you're saying it's too soon for the relationship talk but then what do we call what we're doing?" He asked her.

"Dating?" She suggested using Bonnie's word and he seemed to think about that.

"So... is dating and being together different?" He asked sceptically and she laughed.

"It's all very complicated isn't it?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"So much for the simple thing." He teased and she smiled amused.

"Screw it. Do you _want_ to be with me?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "The dating thing leaves it all kind of uncertain and that's a bit..." He trailed off as he thought of an adjective.

"Frustrating?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"Mmm." He agreed. "Do you want that?" He asked.

"To be your girlfriend?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes." She replied and he smirked at her. "I like this whole simple thing." She teased and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm. It's refreshing." He replied amused and she smiled. "So since that's dealt with, can we go back to making out now?" He asked and she laughed.

"Absolutely." She replied with a wink and he chuckled. He cupped her cheek with his hand then leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't see Bonnie when she entered the Grill the next day after school. She <em>did, <em>however, see Klaus at the bar and after hanging out with him the night before, she kind of felt she couldn't _not _say hi so she wandered up to him.

"Hey." Caroline said to him and he looked at her with a smile. She could tell that he was pleased she'd acknowledged him.

"Hello, Caroline. Would you like a drink?" He asked her and she nodded then sat on the barstool next to him.

"What are you drinking?" She asked. Bonnie was watching her best friend from where she sat in a booth confused. Why the hell was Caroline talking to Klaus?

"Jack Daniels. I think Damon's finished their good stock." Klaus replied and she chuckled.

"Probably." She replied amused.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Jack's fine for me too." She replied and he nodded then motioned to the bartender for two more drinks. The bartender put two glasses down then they picked them up and clinked their glasses together. "Thanks." She said as she took a sip.

"Quite alright. Did you think of anymore Viking questions?" He teased and she laughed.

"I have like a million of them." She replied. "Don't worry though, I'll just bug you with them the next time we play poker and you lose all your chips again." She said and he looked surprised. She'd said it without thinking because when speaking to him she forgot he was 'Klaus'.

"Damon's right, you really must go to the casino, Caroline. You would win a fortune." He smirked and she smiled.

"I suppose I could be doing with a whole new shoe collection." She agreed amused and he chuckled.

"What brings you here?" Klaus asked her curiously.

"Meeting Damon for a drink before he hangs out with Ric." She shrugged.

"Are you sure you're not an item?" He asked with a smirk and she chuckled.

"We weren't when you asked last night but after you left we talked about it and we are now." She replied and he nodded. He'd noticed the chemistry between them and wasn't surprised.

"It is quite obvious." Klaus replied amused and she chuckled.

"What are you doing here drinking by yourself?" She asked and he sighed.

"I went back to my house last night only to be told that three of my hybrids are dead from the fight amongst themselves." He muttered. "They are useless." He replied annoyed. "So I'm drinking." He said.

"Wouldn't it be better to have an army of vampires instead?" She asked him and he looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean an army?" He asked.

"Isn't that what you made them for?" She asked. "So you'd have an army?"

"No, I made them so I wouldn't be the only hybrid." He said and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You totally hate them, don't you?" She teased and he smirked at her. He liked that she was blunt.

"I totally hate them." He agreed and she laughed.

"Does it really matter if you're the only hybrid?" She asked him and he looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, like you said last night, you were a vampire for a thousand years, so you'll think like a vampire, behave like a vampire. You _are _a vampire... you just happen to also be able to turn into a wolf. Your hybrids think like werewolves, behave like werewolves... they _are _werewolves who just happen to drink blood to survive. What are you going to have in common with them?" She asked him and he looked kind of stunned. She was so right.

"For such a young vampire, you are very perceptive and wise." He smiled and she chuckled. "You are right though." He sighed. "I can't stand werewolves yet the hybrids are just werewolves that are not bound by the moon." He muttered.

"Maybe you could teach them to be more vampire-like." She suggested.

"That's unlikely. Werewolves have a built in pack mentality with a hatred for vampires." He replied and she looked at him confused. She couldn't understand why he'd want to spend time with people who hated vampires when he associated himself as a vampire.

"So... ditch the hybrids and come hang out with me tonight then." She said and he smiled.

"Why would you even want to spend any time with me, Caroline?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"You met _Vikings_. You do realise that officially makes you the coolest person I've ever met, right?" She smirked and he laughed. "But don't tell Damon that. Let Damon think he's the coolest or he'll go in a mood." She said and he chuckled.

"I think I will take you up on your offer." He said and she smiled.

"Good. So let's go to the casino and win me enough money to go crazy on the shoe shopping." She shot him a million dollar smile and he laughed at her cheeky expression.

"Alright." He chuckled.

"Can you... uh..." She started and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Can I...?" He asked.

"Can you not tell Tyler about Damon yet?" She asked he looked surprised.

"You will not be open about your relationship?" He asked.

"We will but Tyler has a really bad temper and the last thing I want is him biting Damon again. So, I want to tell Tyler at the right time." She said and he nodded.

"I have instructed the hybrids not to bite Damon already so he would not be able to if he wanted to." Klaus said and she looked surprised. "But I will let you tell him anyway." He agreed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched half curiously and half <em>really <em>confused as Caroline seemed comfortable talking to Klaus and she saw Klaus _laughing_ so he was clearly comfortable around her too. She was _so _asking about that later. About ten minutes after Caroline got to the Grill, Bonnie saw Damon walk in the door and she saw the mild surprise on his face when he saw Caroline talking to Klaus but she was surprised to see that he didn't look remotely worried or anything. Damon walked up to the bar, put his hand on her shoulder then kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Caroline smiled up at him.

"Is that Jack?" Damon asked the two of them sceptically.

"It is the only whiskey they have left." Klaus smirked and Damon chuckled.

"We're going to the casino." Caroline said to Damon who smirked.

"Going to make yourself a fortune to go shopping, huh?" He teased and they both laughed at him guessing that.

"She has chosen shoes in particular." Klaus agreed amused.

"What casino are you going to?" He asked.

"Well... I don't know where any casinos are." Caroline replied and they both chuckled.

"There's one just past the Mystic Falls sign on the first turn-off before the highway or one of the big fancy casinos about twenty minutes outside Mystic Falls." Damon replied. He didn't really like the idea of Caroline going alone with Klaus but he didn't want to seem jealous.

"You don't want to come?" Klaus asked him.

"It does sound more fun than just hanging out with Ric in the house." Damon smirked.

"Why don't you go hang out with Ric now instead then we can go over to the casino in a few hours?" Caroline asked and Damon looked surprised.

"Alright." He agreed. He got his phone out then sent a text to Ric who text back almost immediately. "When do you want me to pick you up?" He asked her.

"Eight thirty?" She suggested and he nodded.

"I'll call you when I'm leaving and you can tell me where you are." He said.

"Okay." She smiled then he pecked her a kiss on the lips.

"See you later, Klaus." Damon said.

"Bye, Damon." Klaus replied with a small smile then Damon left and Bonnie was really surprised that Damon left Caroline alone with Klaus. She decided to go investigate so she followed Damon out of the Grill without Caroline and Klaus noticing her presence.

* * *

><p>"Damon?" He heard just as he was opening his car door and he turned around and saw Bonnie hurrying over to him.<p>

"Hey." He said to her and she was a little surprised at the greeting as she usually got 'witchy' as a greeting.

"I was in the Grill." She said to him and he looked confused then realisation washed over him and he nodded towards the car.

"Jump in." He replied and she understood that he wanted to explain out of earshot. He got into the driver's side and she got into the passenger seat of his car then he drove out of the Grill parking lot onto the road. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Damon pulled into a quiet parking lot and he extended his senses to hear or feel if there was anything in the area. "You're wondering why Caroline is befriending Klaus." He said to her and she nodded. "We talked about it and we don't know how to kill him so being on good terms with him might be the only way to ensure everyone doesn't die." He said and she looked surprised. "You might see it as making a deal with the devil or whatever but honestly? I don't want you, Caroline, my brother, Liz, Ric and me to die." He said and she nodded.

"I do understand." She agreed. "But how is she so comfortable with him?" She asked.

"Klaus has been turning up at the boarding house for a drink a couple of times in the past week. The first time it was a threat about Stefan but after that I think he was turning up for company. So last night, Caroline was over at the boarding house and he showed up and we'd just ordered pizza and were playing poker and Caroline suggested he join us which he did and the two of them ended up talking a lot and the difference in him in only a couple of hours is quite remarkable, Bonnie. He seems to quite like Caroline and I think she's kind of forgotten that he's 'Klaus' because he was being so nice to her." Damon explained and Bonnie nodded.

"She does have the ability to see the good in everyone." Bonnie commented and Damon smirked knowing he was one of them.

"So, I think she's decided that she's going to be friends with Klaus." Damon said. "Not only that but he more or less told us both last night before he left that he won't hurt anyone else. He just wants Stefan to give him his family back but he wasn't remotely threatening when he said that." He said.

"So you think he's taken a liking to you both then?" Bonnie asked and he nodded.

"I don't know exactly how all of it is going to play out but it might not be the worst idea to avoid having Klaus as an enemy." Damon said.

"Alright. I agree." Bonnie replied and he looked surprised.

"You do?" He asked.

"I do. I don't want anyone else to be hurt either and Caroline can win anyone over." Bonnie smirked at him knowingly and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He agreed. "She told you all the embarrassing details, didn't she?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"No, not _all_. Just some of the things that made her all melty." Bonnie replied and he laughed embarrassed.

"Melty?" He asked amused. "Oh, God." He said and she chuckled.

"Don't worry. She told me she wasn't going to tell me everything because she didn't want to break your trust." Bonnie said and Damon looked surprised.

"Then what did she tell you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Just the flowers." Bonnie grinned and he hid his face in his hands in complete mortification which made her giggle.

"Wonderful." He muttered amused.

"If it makes you feel any better, she said that it was probably the sweetest thing that ever happened to her." Bonnie said and he looked at her.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Most guys skip the romance with Caroline and just try to get into her pants so that was way more appreciated than you might think." Bonnie said and Damon thought about that.

"Hmm." He said. "So she likes the romantic stuff?" He asked curiously and Bonnie nodded.

"She does." Bonnie agreed. "Where are you going for your date tomorrow?" She asked and he chuckled.

"To a distillery." He replied amused and Bonnie laughed in disbelief. "And it wasn't even my idea. It was Blondie's idea because apparently she wants to know how it's made." He smirked amused.

"Doesn't surprise me." Bonnie replied with a chuckle.

"Why?" Damon asked curiously.

"Her grandfather was a Vietnam Vet and he came back kind of... _special_." Bonnie replied. "So when he used to watch her when she was younger, he used to let her try his whiskey collections and watch westerns with her and tell her stories. She loved it obviously even though she was like ten years old and totally into whiskey." Bonnie replied amused and Damon looked surprised.

"Liz was okay with that?" He asked her sceptically.

"Not really, but he was her father so it's not like she was going to deny him access to her daughter just because of that. It's not like he got Caroline drunk or anything. She'd be allowed like _one _small whiskey per visit just to try it." Bonnie said and Damon nodded in understanding.

"She mentioned him last night." He said and she looked surprised.

"She did? What did she say? She doesn't tend to talk about him." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, we were in my room watching the True Grit remake and she happened to mention that her grandfather was really into John Wayne so she'd probably seen all of the old westerns." He said and Bonnie nodded then cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Your room?" She asked him sceptically and he chuckled.

"I behaved!" He exclaimed amused and she giggled.

"Makes a nice change." She teased and he laughed.

"Well, I like her. So, I'll behave for a while." He smirked and she looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked kind of disbelieving.

"You _just _said that all she gets from guys is them attempting to get in her pants so... I'm not going to do that." He said.

"You're not acting very Damon-like." She pointed out with a smirk and he chuckled.

"Well, that wasn't going very well for me, was it?" He asked her and she looked surprised.

"You actually _do _like Caroline, don't you?" Bonnie asked and he nodded.

"It happened kind of fast but yeah, she's amazing." He said and Bonnie smiled.

"So are you together now or what?" She asked and he smirked.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Does that make her your first girlfriend?" Bonnie asked and he looked kind of thoughtful.

"First girlfriend I'll be serious about." He replied with a nod.

"What do you mean serious about?" Bonnie asked confused.

"As in, I won't sleep with anyone else and neither will she." He said and she looked surprised.

"You can have a girlfriend and still sleep with other people?" Bonnie asked sceptically and he chuckled.

"Well, Katherine, for example. I was with her while still sleeping with other chicks and obviously she was sleeping with Stefan as well as half the town." He smirked at her and she chuckled in disbelief.

"She didn't have you exclusively?" Bonnie asked surprised and he chuckled.

"Bonnie, dear, I'm all about the equality. If she wasn't going to sleep with only me, I wasn't going to sleep with only her. Even then. Probably why she liked Stefan more, in retrospect, since he only had her and she's a selfish bitch who would love being someone's only one." Damon shrugged.

"Caroline is _not _a cheater, Damon." Bonnie said seriously and he understood that she was saying that he better not do it to her either.

"I'm not going to do _anything _to fuck this up, Bonnie. Don't worry, all of that's out of my system." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Do you even know how many people you've slept with?" She asked amused and he laughed.

"Haven't the faintest idea." He smirked and she laughed. "Lost count after like 1000." He said and her jaw dropped.

"It's over a _thousand_?" She asked shocked and he chuckled.

"I lost my virginity at sixteen, Bonnie." He smirked. "So that's... 149 years of sleeping around. It was like a thousand about a hundred years ago." He said amused and she giggled.

"Oh, Damon." She shook her head amused...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Vampire Diaries - The writers of the show clearly want to alienate the audience because Elena was HORRIBLE in the last episode.

* * *

><p>Let the Right One In<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Bonnie figured she'd go with Damon over to the Gilbert house since he was hanging out with Ric and Bonnie figured she'd go see Elena. Secretly, Bonnie wanted to be there to buffer Elena because she knew Elena would no doubt ask about Damon's date. She knew that Damon hadn't seen her since that day in the mall. They went up to the door and Ric let them inside. Elena hurried down the stairs just as they were walking in.<p>

"What's going on?" Elena asked confused.

"Nothing, why?" Bonnie asked.

"I just figured if you were both here there was some kind of problem." She replied.

"Damon just gave me a ride from the Grill since he was coming here anyway." Bonnie shrugged.

"Drink?" Ric asked Damon who nodded then the two of them went into the kitchen. Bonnie saw Elena's gaze wander into the kitchen then she went after them so Bonnie rolled her eyes and followed her into the kitchen. "Why aren't we going to the Grill?" Ric asked Damon sceptically.

"They've only got _Jack_." Damon said with distaste and Ric chuckled.

"I've only got this." Ric held up the almost empty bottle and Damon smirked.

"So let's finish that then go over to the boarding house." Damon suggested amused and Ric chuckled and nodded then poured the contents of the bottle into two glasses then handed Damon one and they clinked glasses then took a sip. Bonnie and Elena were just standing there and Bonnie felt like they totally shouldn't be since Ric and Damon were clearly trying to hang out.

"Has Klaus done anything else?" Elena asked.

"He said that he's not interested in anymore bloodshed and just wants his family back." He shrugged.

"Think we should give them over then?" Bonnie asked curiously surprising Ric and Elena since they were meant to be still trying to open the fourth coffin.

"I don't know." Damon sighed. "Stefan's not going to just give them up. He's determined to make Klaus' life hell instead of going for the 'nobody dies' route." He muttered.

"Couldn't you maybe talk him into it?" Ric asked Damon.

"Doubt it. He's punishing Klaus for making him go all Ripper Stefan again." Damon replied.

"Which Stefan is he _now_?" Ric asked and Damon chuckled.

"Honestly? I have no clue. He's being... weird." Damon said and they all saw the flash of concern on his face. "Think he's lost his marbles this time." He muttered then took a drink.

"Have you seen him recently?" Bonnie asked.

"No, not since last week." Damon replied surprising them.

"What have you been doing?" Elena asked confused and Damon smirked.

"This and that." He shrugged and Bonnie chuckled amused.

"Did you go on that date?" Elena asked and he nodded.

"You had a date?" Ric asked surprised and Damon chuckled.

"Mmhmm. Three of them." He said and both Elena and Ric's jaws dropped.

"With the same girl?" Ric asked and both Damon and Bonnie chuckled.

"Yes." Damon said amused.

"Why?" Elena asked confused.

"I like her." Damon shrugged.

"Who is it?" Ric asked and Bonnie wondered if he would answer it but Damon just shot Ric an amused look.

"Blondie." Damon replied and Ric and Elena just _stared _at him.

"Caroline?" Ric asked him shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Damon smirked.

"You knew?" Elena asked Bonnie shocked.

"Yes." Bonnie replied.

"You're dating Caroline." Elena deadpanned.

"Yes." Damon replied.

"Why?" Elena asked confused.

"I just told you. I like her." He replied.

"I thought she annoyed you." Ric commented amused.

"Well..." Damon said as he thought about that. "Yeah, she is kind of annoying but so is everyone else. Everything annoys me to some degree." He smirked and Ric and Bonnie chuckled at him being such an _ass_.

"Are you just sleeping with her?" Elena asked and Damon looked at her confused. Bonnie was glaring at Elena for that.

"No, as of last night she's my girlfriend." He replied and Ric and Elena looked kind of shocked. "Why are you both looking at me like I killed your kitten?" He asked confused and Bonnie laughed at his choice of words.

"That might be less shocking." Elena mumbled and Damon shot her a look.

"I would _never _kill a kitten." Damon replied and Ric cocked an eyebrow at him.

"_You _draw the line at _kittens_." Ric said deadpan and Damon knew that he'd basically just said killing kittens was worse than killing his best friend.

"Don't start. I said I was sorry." Damon said annoyed.

"No, you didn't." Ric said. "You said you..."

"That's what I meant. Can we drop it now?" Damon cut him off annoyed.

"Where _is _Caroline?" Elena asked him sceptically.

"In the Grill talking to Klaus." Damon shrugged and Ric and Elena gaped at him.

"Are you joking?" Ric asked him with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide.

"No, why?" Damon asked.

"You left Caroline alone with Klaus?" Elena gasped.

"She's not _alone_. She's in the Grill." He replied.

"Why is she talking to Klaus?" Ric asked confused.

"Can you take over for a while with the answer part of the inquiry? I'm getting bored." Damon said to Bonnie annoyed and she giggled.

"Caroline's making friends with Klaus." Bonnie said.

"Why?" Elena shrieked.

"Because staying on his good side might be the only way all of us will survive. The only one he _needs _to leave alive is _you_, Elena. The rest of us don't have that security so Caroline's hoping that being friends with Klaus will make him less likely to kill all of us." Bonnie explained.

"That does make a lot of sense." Ric agreed. "Why aren't you there keeping an eye on her?" He asked Damon.

"He likes her. He won't hurt her and if I'd stayed I would have just looked jealous. So, I'm hoping Klaus sees that I'm trusting him not to hurt her, that way, he might be more likely to trust _me_ at some point." He shrugged.

"Wait – Klaus knows you're going out with Caroline?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Probably." Damon replied.

"Why probably?" Elena asked confused.

"Well, he saw me kiss her and he's not stupid." Damon shrugged.

"By the way, you know it's her birthday on Monday, right?" Bonnie asked him and he nodded. No, he didn't know that but he wasn't going to admit that.

"I know." He shrugged. "I was actually going to ask you what you think she'll want to do for it." He said.

"Something small. She won't want a party or anything." Bonnie replied. "She spends her birthday morning with her mom every year so that the rest of the day is free to spend with her friends." She said and he nodded.

"We should take her over to that new spa after school." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Yeah, we could do that then she'll have the rest of the night free if you want to take her somewhere." Bonnie said to Damon who shrugged.

"Don't you think we should ask _her _what she wants to do?" He asked.

"Just figured you wouldn't want us all there if you have a surprise or something." Bonnie smirked at him and he chuckled knowing she meant if he did something romantic for her.

"Good point." He smirked back and she knew that he understood what she meant and she chuckled.

"What's with the looks? You both know something you're not saying." Elena said suspiciously.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie replied. Damon appreciated Bonnie keeping it to herself.

"Think you're seeing things." Damon agreed and Bonnie chuckled at him saying that.

"I can't imagine you surprising anyone with anything for their birthday." Ric teased Damon who rolled his eyes.

"I am perfectly capable, I'll have you know." Damon pointed to him and Bonnie chuckled involuntarily because _yeah _he totally was.

"What do you know?" Ric asked Bonnie amused and she giggled.

"I don't know anything." Bonnie replied and Damon winked at her.

* * *

><p>The following day at the end of the school day, Matt and Elena were standing talking when Damon's car pulled up in the parking lot and Matt looked at Elena confused.<p>

"What's Damon doing here?" He asked her and Elena shrugged.

"I guess he's picking Caroline up." She replied and he looked even _more _confused.

"Why would he be picking her up?" Matt asked.

"They're dating." Elena muttered and Matt's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked confused. "Are you serious?" He asked and she nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"I asked Damon that and he said because he likes her. I don't really believe that, but, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't believe that?" He asked.

"Well, Damon's supposed to have feelings for _me_ so it just makes me think he's going out with her to make me jealous or something." She said and he looked surprised.

"Why would Care go along with that though?" He asked.

"Maybe to make Tyler or you jealous or something." Elena shrugged.

"Maybe we should find out. I don't want him to hurt her." Matt said and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Caroline hurried over to Damon's car with a smile on her face then jumped into the passenger seat and pecked him a kiss on the lips.<p>

"Hey." She smiled.

"You really going to spend _all _of your winnings on shoes?" He asked her amused and she laughed.

"Every last cent." She winked and he chuckled.

"What time does the distillery tour start?" He asked her.

"6.30pm." She replied.

"That gives you two hours of shopping madness before we'll have to go." He smirked and she chuckled.

"That's fine." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie went to her front door after hearing a knock and opened it only to find Matt standing there.<p>

"Hey, Matt. Everything okay?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked her and she nodded then he stepped inside and she closed the door. He followed her into the living room and they sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Elena told me today that Care's dating Damon." He said to her and she nodded.

"She is." Bonnie agreed.

"Well... is it for real?" He asked her and she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Elena thinks that Damon's dating Caroline to make her jealous and Caroline's dating Damon to make Tyler or me jealous." Matt said and Bonnie's jaw dropped. "But I don't think Caroline would do something like that." He said.

"She wouldn't." Bonnie agreed. "I know you still like her Matt and I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it _is _real. Damon really likes her and she really likes him. It happened kind of fast but it's got nothing to do with Elena. Damon's going out with Caroline because he wants to." Bonnie said.

"But Care said that he was a jerk to her before." Matt said concerned and Bonnie nodded.

"He was. But he was different back then. That's when he was causing trouble because his emotions were off. It's not an excuse, but he's not that guy anymore." Bonnie replied and Matt nodded.

"I just want her to be happy." Matt said sincerely. "Sure, I don't like the guy, but if he's what she wants and he's nice to her then that's just going to have to be enough." He said and Bonnie smiled.

"You're one of the few good guys left, Matt. Don't worry about her, she knows what she's doing. That and I had a chat with Damon. He won't hurt her again." Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Bonnie, Caroline and Damon were sitting in the boarding house playing poker, drinking beer and they were waiting for takeout delivery. Caroline had sent Klaus a text saying they were playing poker if he wanted to come over for it. Bonnie decided that she was going to try to be civil with Klaus too so she'd decided to join them. He appeared at the door and Damon let him in then they went into the dining room and he was a little surprised to see Bonnie there.<p>

"Hey." Caroline smiled at him.

"Hello, Caroline. Bonnie." He replied.

"Hey." Bonnie replied then he took a seat across from Caroline next to Damon who was across from Bonnie.

"Did you spend your winnings?" Klaus asked Caroline amused.

"Only half of it. Didn't have time to spend anymore yet." She chuckled and he smirked.

"How much did you win?" Bonnie asked her.

"Five grand." Caroline replied amused and Bonnie looked surprised.

"Just in poker?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"She's kind of amazing at it." Damon commented amused.

"Yes, you should go to one of those high roller games. You'd win a fortune." Klaus added with a smirk.

* * *

><p>About forty minutes later, Klaus lost all of his chips to Caroline and he chuckled.<p>

"What is your question?" He smirked and she and Damon chuckled.

"Hmm..." Caroline said. "Were you ever on a long ship?" She asked and he and Damon chuckled.

"Yes, a couple of times. Once when I travelled from Norway to Sweden over the water instead of by land." He replied and she sighed.

"Fine, you get your chips back, you lucky bastard." She muttered as she pushed the chips back and he and Damon laughed while Bonnie looked kind of surprised at their interaction. She was quite shocked that Caroline could get away with calling him that.

"Are you ever going to ask about something other than Vikings?" Klaus asked her amused.

"I told you I had like a million questions about Vikings so when I'm finished those I'll think of something else." She shrugged and he chuckled.

"Alright." He replied.

"Bonnie, your turn to deal." Caroline said handing her the deck.

"Actually... I wanted to ask you something." Klaus said to them. "I would like to talk to Elena." He said and they all looked at him confused.

"About what?" Caroline asked.

"I have decided against making anymore hybrids." He said and they all looked surprised. Caroline not as much as the other two.

"So you want to tell her that?" Damon asked.

"I want one last pint of her blood to freeze it just in case I change my mind in the future, though it is unlikely, then I will not interfere with her life further." Klaus said.

"I'm sure she'll agree to that." Bonnie replied though internally she was shocked at that.

"What are you going to do with the mutts?" Caroline smirked at him and he chuckled.

"Well..." He started. "There is only Tyler remaining." He said and they all looked surprised.

"You killed them?" Bonnie asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"He totally hated them." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"That is true." Klaus agreed.

"Then why did you keep Tyler alive?" Bonnie asked him confused.

"Because he is not so bad in comparison to the others." Klaus replied.

"Won't he always be sired though?" Damon asked him curiously.

"I am able to break that." He said and Damon tried not to all out _frown _at that.

"Really?" Caroline asked surprised. Damon saw her happy expression and his stomach clenched uncomfortably as he thought back to when she said she wanted Tyler to be free so she could love him.

"Yes, but if I break it, I will have no hold over him whatsoever. He would be free to do whatever he wants." Klaus said.

"So, he'll come bite me then." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stop worrying so much, I'll compel him not to." Klaus said to Damon and internally Bonnie was shocked that Klaus would do that for Damon.

"Speaking of compulsion, maybe after the pint of blood, you should compel Elena." Bonnie said to Damon who looked surprised.

"Compel Elena to do what?" Damon asked sceptically.

"To forget about the supernatural world." Bonnie replied and they all looked surprised.

"Stefan would _kill _me if I did that." Damon commented.

"It is better she know about it as being the doppelganger will always put her in jeopardy. Considering how many enemies Katerina has made over the years also, it is perhaps in her best interest that she knows so she is able to protect herself." Klaus pointed out. "Will she not turn anyway?" He asked.

"No, Elena doesn't want to become a vampire." Caroline replied and Klaus looked confused.

"Then why would she wish to be with Stefan if she has no intention of turning?" Klaus asked.

"Nobody knows but Elena." Bonnie replied and Caroline and Damon chuckled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie left a couple of hours later and she'd been seriously surprised at how different Klaus behaved in a social situation. Klaus left not long after and Caroline and Damon were finally alone.<p>

"Do you want to stay?" Damon asked her and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"As in stay over." He said and she looked surprised as she hadn't stayed overnight with him yet. She was kind of wondering if he meant that he wanted to have sex with her.

"Oh... uh... yeah. Okay." She agreed. She didn't really mind if he wanted to, considering that's all guys ever seemed to want from her and she was used to it.

* * *

><p>They went up to Damon's room and they put on a movie then lay under the covers watching it. Caroline noticed that Damon seemed kind of quiet and it didn't look like he was watching the movie, instead he looked like he was staring into space.<p>

"What's up?" She asked him curiously as she'd kind of expected him to be all over her but he wasn't.

"Nothing, why?" He asked her surprised.

"You're just kind of quiet." She said.

"What are you going to do when Tyler isn't sired anymore?" Damon blurted and she looked surprised. She kind of understood what he was getting at considering their conversation when she drunkenly asked him out.

"What am I going to do about what?" She asked.

"Well, does that change things for you?" He asked. "I saw how happy you looked when Klaus told you that. Do you... want to be with him instead?" He asked and she was shocked internally at how bothered he was by that.

"I was happy because he gets to be free and not be like a slave, but no, I want to be with you." She said and she saw that he hadn't been expecting her to choose to be with him.

"Really?" He asked her softly and she smiled then manoeuvred herself so she was facing him on her side and he quickly did the same. She put her arm over his side and moved closer.

"Yes, really." She said then he kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her and snuggled her into him as she kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did, there would be Daroline! (And Elena would have been compelled to leave with Jeremy)

* * *

><p>Let the Right One In<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up the following morning cuddled into Damon's chest and she was seriously surprised all over again that he hadn't tried <em>anything<em>. He was behaving. All they'd done was make out and she thought it was so nice that they were getting to know each other _first_. She felt the difference. She was really starting to trust him.

They'd had a great date at the distillery, he was being nice to Bonnie which was apparent the night before when they played poker with Klaus... Caroline felt there was only one thing missing – Stefan. She missed her friend, she knew Damon missed his brother, Bonnie had told her what Elena said to Matt and she wanted Stefan back in the picture so Elena wouldn't screw things up between her and Damon. Damon stirred and his eyes opened and she smiled up at him.

"Morning." He yawned as he covered his mouth.

"Hey." She replied.

"Awake long?" He asked.

"Just a couple of minutes." She replied

"You've got your thinking face on." He smirked and she chuckled.

"I did have an idea but I don't know if you'll go for it." She replied and he looked surprised.

"What's the idea?" He asked.

"Klaus didn't have to just let Elena go like that for nothing in return when Stefan still has his family." She said and he nodded.

"I know. He's... being different." Damon replied.

"I think he likes this semi-friendship we kind of have with him." She said.

"To be honest, _I _kind of like it too." He replied and she nodded. "Tell me." He said.

"I think we should get Klaus to compel Stefan to forget _everything _from the moment you got bitten by Tyler then give him the coffins." Caroline said and Damon looked surprised.

"Why would he need to be compelled?" Damon asked sceptically.

"You told me that he's like obsessed with taking down Klaus. He's not being Stefan anymore and he doesn't deserve to have to remember everything Klaus made him do. But also, because he might feel betrayed considering how strongly he feels towards Klaus." She said and he sighed. He saw her point.

"I don't know if I can ask for Stefan's mind just to be wiped though. That's not my decision to make." Damon replied.

"Yeah, Damon, it is. You're his big brother and you said he was being kind of crazy. Elena says he doesn't give a shit about anything _but _taking down Klaus. That's not Stefan. Even I know that." She said and he nodded.

"But what if he finds out I was part of the decision to get him compelled. He'd be seriously pissed at that too." Damon pointed out.

"I had an idea about that." Caroline replied. "Bonnie can keep her mouth shut as can Ric, so why don't we compel Elena, Matt and Tyler? She'd blab to Stefan about that and the other two might too. We could even makeup a believable back story so that they don't have to know that their memories were erased. Can't we just make everyone happy again?" She asked him and he had to admit that he _did _want that.

"What kind of back story?" Damon asked.

"Like... Stefan and Elena spent the summer hanging out in Mystic Falls together, with us and Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. Nothing really of interest happened, it was just a simple fun summer and nobody cares that Klaus is around." Caroline replied and Damon chuckled.

"If we do this, you have to swear to me that you'll never tell any of them that they were compelled." Damon replied. "I can't lose Stefan completely over this." He said to her and she nodded.

"I swear, not a word. We can talk to Ric and Bonnie too and see what they say." She said.

* * *

><p>On the Sunday, Damon was standing outside the boarding house waiting for Klaus. Klaus appeared and looked at Damon sceptically and was kind of confused as to why there was a van parked outside the property.<p>

"What is the problem?" Klaus asked him confused. Damon looked at him for a moment.

"Is this for real, Klaus?" Damon asked him.

"Is what for real?" Klaus asked.

"This weird truce friendship-like thing you have going on with me and Caroline?" He asked him and Klaus looked surprised.

"Well... it is for me." Klaus replied and Damon saw he was a teeny bit awkward so he knew he was telling the truth. Damon nodded then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a car key then tossed it to him. Klaus caught it and looked at him confused. "What is this?" Klaus asked.

"You should look in the back of the van." Damon replied and Klaus looked surprised. He walked over to the van, unlocked the back, opened the doors... and his jaw dropped at the sight of the four coffins. He spun on his heel and looked at Damon kind of shocked.

"Just like that?" Klaus asked him confused. "You want nothing?" He asked.

"Oh, I do actually. I got you your family back so I need you to fix mine." Damon replied and Klaus' eyebrows furrowed.

"I do not follow." He replied.

"I want you to compel Stefan." Damon replied and Klaus looked surprised.

"Why?" He asked sceptically.

"Because Stefan wants revenge on you. You turned him into the ripper again when he fought for years not to be that. So, I need you to make him forget about all of that. You told me all you wanted was your family back and there would be no more bloodshed, but Stefan won't let it go. I can't talk him into that this time. I'm fed up with all the fighting and the plans and the schemes." Damon said and Klaus nodded.

"I will compel whatever you want." Klaus replied. "I don't want to fight anymore either." He said.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Klaus and Damon were at the boarding house. Stefan was in the cell and eventually, Elena, Matt and Tyler turned up. Bonnie had swapped out Elena's vervain and taken the piece out of her necklace which she planned to replace later. Klaus did all of the compulsion in case Elena ever turned into a vampire as it would still hold. He compelled them all with the same boring summer back story, to forget about everything Stefan did, to forget about Stefan being a ripper, to forget about everything Klaus did upon his return, he compelled them to believe that Klaus was not a threat to them as he had no intention of being a threat to <em>them<em> ever again.

They also agreed to compel the school to not care about Stefan's absence and not mention it to him so Stefan thought he'd been going all along. Klaus agreed to compel Jeremy with the same thing when he returned so that there wouldn't be any loose ends. Klaus also told Damon that if anything was missed, Damon was to tell him and he'd fix it. Damon figured Klaus was serious about kind of being friends with him.

As he compelled each one, they left and he did the same to the next until the three of them were gone and it only left Stefan. Damon let him out of the cell and Klaus caught him in the living room and started his compulsion before Stefan got a chance to speak. Klaus compelled him with the back story, compelled him to forget everything else since leaving with him, compelled him to turn his humanity on, compelled him to have control over his bloodlust so he could continue drinking human blood, compelled him to forget about his vendetta against him, compelled him to forget that he'd been compelled then Klaus disappeared before Stefan could register that he'd been compelled.

Damon had been there to hear everything Klaus said and he was impressed that the Original was being so thorough. When Klaus was gone, Damon waited with his drink to see what Stefan's reaction to him would be. Stefan turned around and saw Damon and smiled a little.

"Were you standing there before?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked.

"Yeah, you said hi and everything. Is baby Steffi losing his mind a little?" Damon teased and Stefan rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Whatever, Damon. What are you doing?" Stefan asked him.

"Nothing. Blondie's not coming over tonight so it leaves me with nothing to do since Ric's grading papers." Damon replied and Stefan looked at him confused. Damon had purposely brought up the Caroline thing as Stefan had been the only one who _didn't _know about it.

"Why would Caroline come over?" Stefan asked and Damon purposely looked at him confused.

"You don't know?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Know what?" Stefan asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Damon replied and Stefan gaped at him.

"Since when?" Stefan asked.

"Last week." Damon shrugged.

"Like an _actual _girlfriend?" Stefan asked sceptically and Damon nodded. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Like _everyone_. How is it you don't?" Damon asked confused.

"Well, why the hell does everyone else know and I don't?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Maybe because your head's up Elena's ass and you don't notice anything else?" Damon asked and Stefan shot him a look for that.

"Is not." Stefan replied and Damon smirked. "Why isn't she coming over?" He asked.

"She's hanging out with Elena and Bonnie tonight. It's apparently a pre-birthday thing and they do it every year." He replied.

"Whose birthday is it tomorrow?" He asked.

"Blondie's." Damon replied and Stefan looked surprised.

"I don't have a gift for her." Stefan replied and Damon looked surprised.

"Why not?" Damon asked. "Thought she was your new BFF?" He asked.

"Damn it." Stefan muttered. "What can I get her then?" He asked.

"She wants a new phone if you want to get her that." Damon shrugged.

"What did you get her?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked.

"It's a surprise." He replied amused and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell her." Stefan replied and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him. "I swear, I won't tell anyone what you got her." He said.

"Fine." Damon sighed. "I got her diamonds." He smirked and Stefan looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked surprised and Damon chuckled.

"Isn't it like practically a rule that you get your girlfriend diamonds for her birthday?" Damon asked amused and Stefan laughed.

"What kind of diamonds?" Stefan asked amused.

"That's all you get." Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled knowing Damon wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well, I need to go get her a gift." Stefan replied. "Want to come?" He asked.

"To the _mall_?" Damon asked sceptically and Stefan deadpanned.

"It's not like we're going lipstick shopping, Damon." Stefan replied and Damon couldn't help a laugh at that. He could see that his little brother was back to normal but they seemed to be on good terms and it made him happy.

"Fine." Damon said amused then downed his drink. "But I'm driving." He said and Stefan shrugged. Stefan kind of figured that would be the case anyway.

* * *

><p>Caroline got to her locker in the morning and it was decorated with balloons and a happy birthday sign and she smiled.<p>

"Happy Birthday!" She heard then turned around and grinned at the sight of Stefan standing with Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. All of them with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks!" Caroline replied happily.

"Do you want your presents now or at lunch?" Bonnie asked with a grin and she chuckled.

"Oh, Bonnie, you know the answer to that." Caroline winked and they laughed at her being so _Caroline_.

She got a charm bracelet from Tyler, perfume and concert tickets from Matt, clothes and makeup from Elena, a new bag filled with her favourite chocolate from Bonnie and she opened Stefan's gift and was surprised to see the new iPhone 4S. Tyler and Matt had already gone when she got to Stefan's gift as they had to go see their football coach.

"You got me the iPhone?" Caroline asked Stefan surprised and he smiled.

"Damon said you wanted a new phone." Stefan replied and she grinned.

"I did. Thanks, Stefan. I love it." She said happily then hugged him and he hugged her back with a smile on his face. Caroline was so happy to have Stefan back to normal. She'd really missed him.

"What did Damon get you?" Elena asked curiously.

"Don't know, haven't seen him today yet." Caroline shrugged.

"Did he tell you?" Elena asked Stefan who shook his head.

"No, he refused to tell me." Stefan replied.

"Where's he taking you?" Elena asked Caroline.

"No idea, he hasn't told me anything." Caroline replied. "What's the plan after school?" She asked them.

"We were thinking that the three of us could go over to that new spa then afterwards we'll go to that new Italian restaurant with Stefan." Elena replied and Caroline looked confused.

"But what about Damon?" She asked.

"I've to tell Damon where we are and he's going to pick you up at 9pm tonight." Bonnie replied and Caroline looked at Bonnie curiously.

"You know something." Caroline said.

"I actually don't, Care. He just said that he was picking you up at 9pm so you can hang out with us for a while because _we _are definitely not invited to whatever he's doing." Bonnie replied amused and they laughed.

"Fair enough." Caroline giggled.

"Anyone else think that's just weird?" Stefan asked and Bonnie chuckled in understanding.

"What's weird?" Caroline asked him.

"That you're dating my brother." Stefan replied and she and Bonnie laughed a little.

"It's not weird." Caroline replied.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird." Elena nodded and Caroline rolled her eyes at the brunette.

* * *

><p>The girls went to the spa after school and got massages, facials, manicures and pedicures then they went and got dolled up and met Stefan at the restaurant. Caroline compelled them drinks and they had a great dinner together. After dinner, they went to a little bar and had a couple of cocktails. At 9pm on the dot, Damon appeared out of nowhere behind Caroline and put a blindfold over her eyes and tied it behind her head and she giggled knowing it was Damon. He saluted the other three then towed her out of the bar without a word and Stefan and Bonnie were glancing at each other amused at Damon doing something like that while Elena just look shocked. He walked her to his car and helped her into it then hurried around to the driver's side and got in.<p>

"Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Mmm?" He asked.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Here and there." He teased and she laughed. "You so need to ditch the friends though. I've been so bored all day waiting for 9pm." He smirked and she giggled.

"Bonnie said it was _your _idea for me to hang out with them." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"I just thought you'd want to spend time with them." He replied. "Next year I'm kidnapping you though." He warned her playfully and she smiled. She loved that he instinctively just thought they'd still be together in a year.

"You do that." She replied and he chuckled. "Why am I blindfolded?" She asked him.

"Because I'm attempting to surprise you. I thought that would have been fairly obvious." He smirked and she chuckled.

"I haven't even seen you today though." She frowned and he smiled a little at the fact she _wanted _to see him.

"Ten minutes and you will." He teased and she giggled.

"And I want a birthday kiss." She said and he chuckled.

"You can have as many birthday kisses as you want." He smirked and she smiled.

"Ah, but will it be a movie-like memorable kiss?" She teased and he chuckled and took her hand and she immediately interlaced their fingers.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." He smirked and she smiled. She thought it was so exciting.

* * *

><p>Damon parked his car then in a flash was opening her door and he helped her out. She laughed when he picked her up then he was running through the woods at vampire speed and she was totally swooning at how sweet this was already. A minute or so later, Damon set her down on her feet then stood behind her and untied her blindfold and she opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Damon put his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.<p>

"Happy birthday, beautiful." He said and her eyes were watering. They were in a clearing in the woods and he'd put down a big blanket on the ground. All around the clearing were hundreds of windproof candles so the clearing looked like it was glowing, on the blanket she could see wrapped presents, flowers, champagne and a cake box. She couldn't believe that he'd done all of that for her and she was quite sure _that_ was the moment she fell head over heels in love with him. She turned around in his arms and he saw the tears streaming down her face. Before he could say anything, she crashed her lips to his and kissed him like the world was going to end and he smiled against her mouth knowing that for once, he'd done something right.

* * *

><p>He eventually led her over to the blanket and they sat down and he opened the cake box and she saw 'Happy Birthday, Blondie' written in pink in the Barbie font on the white icing and she giggled.<p>

"Bonnie said vanilla cake with lemon icing is your favourite." He said and she grinned.

"It is. This is my best birthday ever." She said to him and he smiled.

"Good. You want some cake and champagne?" He smirked and she smiled and nodded. "Why don't you open your presents while I do that?" He asked and she grinned. He chuckled at her happy expression then got the cake knife and plates out. Caroline opened a bottle bag and she pulled out a bottle of Tommy Rebel Bourbon and she giggled.

"I've been dying to try this since you told me about it." She said and he chuckled.

"You are the only person I've ever let try this who knows me." He said to her and she looked surprised.

"Not even Stefan?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not even Stefan. He doesn't know about it." Damon replied and she looked stunned then smiled.

"Well, I can't wait to try it." She smiled and he winked at her. She opened a wrapped box and found an ornate highly polished wooden display box which had her highly curious. She gently lifted the clasp then pulled up the lid slowly and on black velvet sat a bronze carved almost heart shaped brooch. It was obviously _very _old and she was sure she'd seen the style somewhere similar then she noticed 'Certificate of Authenticity' papers tucked in at the back... "No." She gasped in pure shock and he smirked at her.

"Now you have your own Viking artefact." He said and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh my God." She said shocked and he chuckled.

"They had a round one but I thought the heart shaped one would be better for your birthday." He said amused by her look of disbelief. In a flash he found himself pinned to the blanket and he chuckled and kissed her.

"Thank you. I love it. You have no idea how much." She said wide eyed and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "Now, are you going to let me cut the cake or what?" He teased and she grinned.

"No, I think I have to kiss you again." She said then didn't let him respond before she pressed her lips to his again and he kissed her back amused by her reaction. She did eventually get off him and he sat back up with a smirk. He cut into the cake and cut them both a piece then stuck one candle in the top of hers and lit it.

"Make a wish." He smirked putting the plate down in front of her on the blanket and she grinned. She leaned down and blew out the candle and he chuckled at just how _happy _she looked. He opened the champagne then poured it into two glasses and handed her one. "May this year be better than the last." He toasted and she smiled then clinked his glass.

"It already is." She smiled and he chuckled and was sure if he could, he'd be blushing at her comment. He motioned for her to open her last two presents and she took a sip of her champagne then picked up the next wrapped gift and opened it to reveal a turquoise Tiffany's box and she looked at him a little wide eyed again. She lifted the lid and was stunned to see a white gold chain with a white gold snowflake pendant sitting there. The snowflake was decorated with seven fairly large blue diamonds and Caroline was stunned. She'd always loved snowflakes and she had no _idea _how he knew that. "Is that blue diamond?" She asked in disbelief and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "The other one goes with it." He said pointing to the other box. She was so shocked she just opened the other present to reveal another Tiffany's box, lifted the lid and there sat matching blue diamond snowflake earrings.

"Damon... they're so beautiful. I love them. Thank you." She said softly and he winked at her. "Can you put it on me?" She asked holding out the pendant. He took it from her and she held back her hair then he fastened it around her neck. She turned her head to face him and his face was only inches from hers. She leaned forward and kissed him again and he ran his hand softly down her cheek. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You're completely sweeping me off my feet." She whispered and he smirked.

"Is that so?" He asked amused and she nodded. "And I haven't even told you about the flowers yet." He teased and she smiled.

"Unless you want me to melt into a puddle or cry, tell me about the flowers later." She smiled and he laughed.

"Why don't we stick to cake and champagne for a while then?" He smirked and she giggled.

* * *

><p>Two bottles of champagne later, they were lying on the blanket looking up at the stars and Caroline was lying on his arm with her arm over his chest.<p>

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked her and she looked up at him with a smile.

"You going to behave this time?" She asked him curiously and he chuckled.

"Yes." He replied and she looked surprised.

"You haven't tried anything. Not once." She said and he shrugged.

"I don't want you to think that's all I want from you. I don't mind waiting for a while. There's no rush." He said to her sincerely and she was kind of melting all over again.

"Do you know that you're already the best boyfriend ever?" She asked him and he laughed in surprise.

"I don't think so. I just want to make you happy." He replied and she smiled.

"You're already making me happier than I've ever been." She said softly and he felt kind of emotional at that.

"So are you." He replied and she smiled.

"Who knew you were a romantic?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I'm not." He replied and her stomach fluttered knowing he was becoming one because of _her_...

* * *

><p>AN: Presents are on my profile if you want to look.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been ill. Hopefully things will be back to normal now :)**

* * *

><p>Let the Right One In<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Damon drove her to school the next morning but they got there kind of early so they stood talking next to his car for a while. Stefan drove Elena to school as he'd stayed with her the night before and they met Bonnie in the courtyard. Bonnie chuckled and pointed when she spotted Damon and Caroline in the distance.<p>

Damon's back was against the side of his car and Caroline was flush against him with her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist. Caroline's smile was practically touching her ears as she talked to him and kissed him and it was beyond obvious to everyone that whatever Damon did for her birthday clearly made her ridiculously happy. They full on made out for a few minutes and Stefan rolled his eyes amused at his brother's weird behaviour.

"That's weird." Elena said with distaste and both Stefan and Bonnie could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"Whatever he did was clearly awesome." Bonnie smirked at Stefan who chuckled.

"Apparently he got her diamonds for her birthday." He said and they both looked surprised.

"I thought he didn't tell you." Elena said confused.

"He told me _that _but I wasn't allowed to say anything about it yesterday." Stefan said.

"Diamonds?" Bonnie asked and Stefan chuckled.

"From Tiffany's. I saw a Tiffany's bag in his room on Sunday." Stefan said amused.

"Wow." Bonnie replied a little shocked.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Caroline kissed Damon then hurried over to the others with a huge grin on her face and Damon drove out of the parking lot.<p>

"Hey!" She exclaimed and they were all quite sure they'd never seen her so happy.

"What did Damon get you for your birthday?" Bonnie asked her amused.

"This." Caroline said pulling out her necklace from under her top so they could see and they all saw the _size _of the blue diamonds. "With earrings to match and he got me a real Viking artefact." She grinned and they all looked surprised. They knew about her weird fascination with Vikings.

"Now _that _is what you call diamonds." Bonnie said a little wide eyed.

"You love snowflakes." Elena said a little confused at Damon getting her something so _sweet_.

"I know." Caroline grinned.

"Where'd he take you?" Stefan asked and her smile only _widened _at the memory.

"Let's just put it this way, Stefan..." Caroline said. "I fell head over heels for your brother last night." She replied and he and Elena looked a bit stunned while Bonnie chuckled amused. "Anyway." She grinned. "Got to get to class. Later!" She exclaimed happily then practically skipped in the building.

"Have you ever seen _anyone _look _that_ happy before?" Stefan asked Bonnie sceptically and she laughed.

"No." Bonnie replied amused.

* * *

><p>After school, Caroline was at her house dropping off her stuff as she got ready to go over to Bonnie's house to tell her all about the night before. She heard a knock on her door and she went and opened it and smiled when she saw Klaus standing there.<p>

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hello, Caroline." He smiled back. "I didn't want to intrude on your day yesterday, but happy birthday and this is for you." He said holding out a box to her and she smiled surprised.

"Thank you." She replied happily. "You didn't have to do that." She said sincerely.

"And you didn't have to take a chance on an old lonely hybrid." He replied softly and she looked at him kind of sadly.

"I'm glad I did. I'm enjoying getting to know you." She replied and he smiled.

"Same here." He said.

"Speaking of that, do you have plans tonight?" She asked.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Bonnie and I are going over to the boarding house for booze, takeout and poker again." She said. "Nothing exciting." She smiled.

"I would like that." He replied.

"Great." She smiled. "We're heading over there around 6.30pm." She said and he nodded.

"I will see you there." He replied.

"Thank you again for the birthday present." She smiled.

"You're very welcome." He replied then he disappeared in a blink and she closed the door with a smile. She opened the box and there sat a beautiful ornate bracelet and she smiled at how thoughtful that was.

* * *

><p>Damon heard a knock then opened the front door and there stood Caroline and Bonnie with matching grins. Damon knew instantly that Caroline had told Bonnie about her birthday and he chuckled.<p>

"Blondie, you can't tell the witch that stuff. You'll completely ruin my reputation." He smirked and they laughed.

"You're doing that all by yourself." Bonnie said and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Just get in." He nodded his head into the house and they laughed then went inside. Caroline pecked him a kiss on the lips then they went into the dining room. Damon noticed the bracelet she was wearing and it had him curious. "Is that the bracelet Tyler got you?" He asked pointing to it.

"No. Klaus." Caroline replied and he looked surprised.

"When'd he give you it?" Damon asked curiously.

"Today after school. He came over to my house and gave it to me." She said and he nodded.

"That was nice of him." Damon replied because he did think that.

"I invited him over for poker." Caroline said.

"Cool." Damon said then got the beers from the side table and set them on the dining room table.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Over at Elena's." Damon shrugged.

"When's your birthday?" Bonnie asked Damon who smirked.

"I'm not telling you." Damon replied and they both looked surprised.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"I don't celebrate it." Damon replied.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because my birthday is also the anniversary of my death. My father shot me and I turned into a vampire so it's not something I want to think about." He replied and they both looked appalled.

"He _shot _you on your _birthday_?" Caroline asked in disbelief and Damon nodded.

"How old were you?" Bonnie asked.

"Twenty." Damon replied. "And Stefan won't tell you either, Blondie." He teased and she sighed.

"Well... can't you pick another day?" She asked him and he looked at her confused.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Can't you pick a day out of the year that you like or something good happened on it and celebrate your birthday on that day instead?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I don't need birthdays, Blondie." He smirked.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"I have you... and bourbon. What else do I need?" He asked with an amused smirk and she said 'aww' while Bonnie laughed.

"Yep. Definitely doing it all by yourself." Bonnie teased and he chuckled.

"It's not my fault. It's Blondie's fault." Damon replied and they laughed.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Caroline was staying over again and they were watching El Dorado starring John Wayne though Damon wasn't really watching it. He was busy over-thinking things again. He'd noticed that Caroline was hesitant with him when it came to affection. She didn't take his hand or cuddle him or touch him first. She always greeted him with a kiss but she always waited for <em>him <em>to make the first move and he figured that it was left over from when he was the world's biggest ass to her when they met.

He'd complained at the time about her being clingy and that he didn't like that stuff so he gathered she maybe still thought that. He wanted to tell her that he was just an asshole back then but he _did _want that. He'd found himself feeling a bit like a schoolboy with a huge crush around her since their first date and it was only getting worse. He noticed that every time she smiled at him with that big smile just for him, his stomach fluttered, he noticed when she kissed him, his lips tingled, he noticed when her skin brushed his, his skin shivered and he could still feel it for seconds afterwards.

But, since he'd been such a jerk before, he thought he would have to earn her affections. It would take a little time but he already knew it was completely worth it. It had been two and a half weeks since their first date and he was feeling quite a lot for her already. When he knew he was going to see her, he found himself getting impatient, when his phone rang and he saw it was her, a grin always stretched across his face and the first time he heard her call him her boyfriend at the distillery made him smile.

He liked all of it. He was finding more and more that he was thoroughly enjoying all of the mush. After their first date, he'd thought about it and hadn't been sure that he'd like the whole 'relationship' thing but every day he spent with her only made him like the idea of it more – the reality was even better. When he was alone in the boarding house, he liked knowing that there was a girl out there that wanted him and only him, he was her choice and though he knew he didn't deserve a girl as amazing as Caroline, he fully intended to work hard at maintaining the so-far wonderful relationship that was blossoming between them.

But first, he wanted to fix this affection thing. He didn't want to have a big awkward conversation about it because he definitely didn't want her to be reminded of him at his worst, but he thought he might just be a little bit of a sap since Bonnie had told him that she liked when he was a bit of a sap... So he looked at her and she noticed so she looked back at him and gave him a smile – the butterflies were back because he could see in her eyes that he made her happy – he then rolled on top of her and she giggled in surprise at the unexpected move from him. She looked up at him through those long eyelashes of hers and he himself was a little 'melty' in Bonnie's words because of how fondly she was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her and she immediately kissed him back. He moved a little so that he was between her legs then he leaned on his elbows and pulled back up to look at her. She looked at him curiously like she didn't really understand.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him softly and he looked confused.

"No, of course not. Why?" He asked.

"You're being weird." She replied and he chuckled.

"Weird how?" He asked.

"Well, you clearly weren't watching the movie for about the last half hour then you suddenly roll on top of me and you're not trying anything?" She asked him sceptically and he smirked.

"Well... I wasn't watching the movie because I was busy thinking about you." He said and she looked surprised then a small smile appeared on her face.

"What were you thinking?" She asked and he kissed her cheek then looked at her again. He wondered if she might freak out if he told her.

"This and that." He replied and she raised an eyebrow at him clearly not believing him. "You'll be weirded out if I tell you." He said and she looked kind of worried.

"Just tell me." She said and he hesitated.

"I..." He swallowed and she saw that he looked a tiny bit nervous and that had her a little worried. Things had been going so well between them, she didn't want to hear anything bad. "I was just thinking that I'm surprised at just how fast I'm falling for you." He said and her breath hitched and he saw that she hadn't expected him to say that. "I told you you'd be weirded out." He said awkwardly and she chuckled.

"I'm not weirded out." She replied. "I'm pretty sure I'm already in love with you so don't worry so much." She said and he looked kind of stunned.

"Really?" He asked surprised and she giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to say it until I completely am." She said and he gave her a smile. He understood what she meant.

"And I'm not going to try anything until _I _completely am." He said and her jaw dropped.

"_You_ want to wait to have sex until we're _in love_?" She asked shocked and he laughed.

"I've never done that before. It's never once been special for me. _Ever_. So, yeah, I do want to wait." He said and her stomach fluttered. "I mean, you make it difficult what with being so sexy in my bed and everything..." He smirked and she giggled. "But... something tells me it'll be worth the wait." He said and her eyes glazed a little.

"It's never been like that for me either." She said and he kissed her neck. "But you're making it difficult with the neck kissing." She said and he chuckled. He knew that was his chance to maybe fix the affection thing...

"Can't really help it. I find myself wanting to touch you constantly." He said and she giggled in surprise. He could tell she was really surprised by him feeling that way.

"You like the affection?" She asked curiously and he nodded.

"I never have before but with you I do." He said because it was true and she smiled. "It's like the more it happens, the more I want it. It's weird." He said and she chuckled.

"You'll regret saying that." She teased and he smirked.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"You will when I'm practically stuck to you." She teased and he chuckled. He was hoping she was being serious.

"Where's the glue? I'd happily be stuck to you." He said and her stomach erupted with butterflies and she grinned at him.

"You know you're the best boyfriend ever, right?" She asked and he laughed a little.

"I doubt it." He replied. "You're just making me really happy." He said softly and she moved her hand up to touch his cheek and he leaned into her touch because he _did _really like it.

"So are you." She replied just as softly and he smiled.

"So you don't regret drunkenly asking me out?" He teased and she laughed.

"I'm not even embarrassed about that anymore." She admitted amused and he looked surprised. "If I hadn't, I would have missed out on the best boyfriend ever since you're a dumbass so you wouldn't have figured it out." She teased and he chuckled.

"I know. Forgive me?" He asked with a million dollar smile and she giggled.

"I suppose." She teased and he chuckled then leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>The following week, Damon knocked on the front door of the Sheriff's house because he was <em>pissed<em>. Liz opened the door and was surprised to see him then she instantly looked worried.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

"Alright." She said and stepped out of the way for him to come in and he walked inside then she closed the door and they went into the living room and sat down. "What's going on?" She asked him concerned.

"That little doctor Meredith Fell vervained me and blood jacked me." He said and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "That's the one you think staked the medical examiner." She said and he nodded.

"She did that then Ric went to see her to find out what the hell she did that for and she's giving dying patients vampire blood to heal them." He said and Liz looked stunned.

"You didn't kill her, right?" Liz asked wide eyed.

"No." He replied. "But any other vampire in the world would have." He said and she looked surprised. "This is _very _bad, Liz." He said and she looked like she wanted him to explain. "If those people she gives my blood to die, they'll turn." He said and she looked stunned as she hadn't thought of that. "Then you'll have lots of vampires running around and I don't even know how the hell she knows about me or that vampire blood heals humans. I don't know how long she's been doing this or where she normally gets blood or how many people have turned because of her stupidity." He said annoyed. "I don't mean to sound insensitive but humans die. She can't just fix every single accident that ever happens with vampire blood. There's a circle of life for a reason." He said and she nodded in understanding.

"That and the council can't find out about you." She said and he shrugged.

"That's the least of my worries. She isn't a vampire so she doesn't know exactly how the healing works. Some wounds will _not _heal and the person will die anyway. If it's too late, the person will die anyway. Then we'll have a bunch of baby vampires running around and there have already been _way _too many vampire-caused deaths in this town." He said and she nodded.

"So what can we do about it?" She asked.

"Ric won't help me because he thinks I'm being dramatic but he's not a vampire either so he doesn't understand the seriousness of this." Damon said. "So... I was wondering if you would maybe get her down to the council cell." He said.

"Then you could compel her and find out everything she knows and if she killed the examiner." She said in understanding.

"Exactly." He agreed.

"That's a good idea." She said.

"I checked her shifts at the hospital before I came over here and she finishes work today at 4pm if that's any help." He said.

"I'll go over to the hospital and tell her I need to show her a special case or something." She said.

"Text me when you're leaving the hospital with her and I'll go down to the cell." He said.

"I will." She agreed.

"Thanks." He said and she nodded.

"Is it true that you're dating Caroline?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"She didn't tell you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No." She said.

"Yes, it's true." He replied. "Does it bother you?" He asked.

"A little." She replied honestly. "You're a lot older than her and I know you're different now but you did a lot of really terrible things when you came here." She said and he sighed.

"I know." He replied. "I can't change that but... I don't want to be that monster anymore." He said softly and sincerely.

"I know." She agreed. "But she's my daughter... please don't go there with her unless you mean it. You have to be good for her." She said seriously and he nodded.

"I'm trying." He promised. "And I do mean it. She's amazing. I swear I would rather stake myself than ever do anything to hurt her." He said and Liz looked surprised then she nodded.

"Okay, you convinced me." She gave him a small smirk and he chuckled. "But, I have to tell you, Bill isn't going to be happy about this." She said.

"I know." Damon replied with a sigh. "But he tortured her so I'm not sorry I bit him. I'll never let anyone hurt her, regardless who they are." He said unapologetically and Liz eyed him for a moment.

"I don't give a crap what Bill thinks anyway." Liz said and Damon laughed in surprise. He gathered that she was happy he'd never let anyone hurt Caroline.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did, nobody would love Elena and she'd be compelled to go live in Antarctica.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LittleStrawberryLove for an epic review :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Let The Right One In<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Meredith followed Liz down the winding steps of the staircase to the cell. Liz opened the door and Meredith stepped inside only to see Damon lounging against the wall with a smirk.<p>

"If it isn't the little blood thief." He smirked and Meredith's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" She asked Liz shocked.

"What's going on is that giving vampire blood to patients is beyond dangerous and you're going to stop." Liz glared at her and Meredith's jaw dropped.

"You know he's a vampire?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Liz replied.

"You lured me down to a _vampire_?" Meredith asked her appalled.

"Chill out, I'm not going to kill you." Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're not?" Meredith asked sceptically.

"Aside from being my girlfriend's mother, Liz is one of my favourite people and she doesn't want me to kill you so I won't." He said and she looked surprised.

"Did you know Caroline's a vampire?" Meredith asked Liz who looked stunned that she knew that. Meredith saw the dark veins appear under Damon's eyes as his true face appeared and her pulse quickened knowing she'd clearly pissed him off.

"Is that a threat?" Damon asked her dangerously and Liz saw how furious he was about the fact the doctor knew about Caroline. "It's probably in your best interest if you say no considering you're trapped with two people who love her and are fiercely protective of her." He said and she gulped. Liz was surprised at what Damon unconsciously admitted to. "Seeing as you know what I am now, I don't have to pretend to be human so you won't get near me with a needle again." He warned.

"No, it's not a threat." She said in a small voice and Damon's vampiric face faded and was replaced with his human face.

"Good." He smirked. "Do you drink vervain?" He asked and she looked surprised.

"Obviously." She replied and he sighed.

"Guess you're going to be sick from work for a couple of days then." He said and her eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean?" She said panicked.

"You'll stay here until the vervain's gone from your body then Damon will compel you." Liz said to her seriously.

"In _here_?" She asked in disbelief. Before she could register the movement, Damon was in front of her and she flinched.

"Now I suggest you tell me who you gave my blood to so I can go watch them and make sure they don't turn." He said to her and she sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>She told him the names of the patients, including the ones she'd sent home already then Damon locked her in and he and Liz left the cell and they walked over to where their cars were parked.<p>

"So you love Caroline, huh?" Liz teased him with a smirk and he looked thoroughly confused which only highlighted what she'd suspected – he'd said it without even realising that he'd said it.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"You told Dr Fell." She said and he looked confused then his eyes widened in realisation as he remembered saying it.

"Oh... uh... I... I did say that, didn't I? Uh... well..." He said and Liz couldn't help a chuckle at the normally smooth vampire getting all flustered.

"I won't tell her." Liz said amused.

"Well, this is embarrassing." He muttered and she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Caroline knocked on the door of the boarding house that evening and Stefan opened the door.<p>

"Hey, Care." He smiled.

"Where's Damon?" She asked him.

"The living room. Something wrong?" He asked as he opened the door and she darted inside at vampire speed without answering him and found Damon just standing up to greet her and she put her hands on his cheeks and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Your mother told you about the doctor." He said in understanding.

"Yeah." She nodded and he smirked.

"I'm fine. She's in the cell drying out so I can compel her." He said and she nodded.

"Good. I was worried." She said and he smiled then pulled her into him and kissed her. He was getting all 'melty' again at the fact she'd been so concerned about his well-being. "When you compel her, you need to ask her if anyone else knows. What if someone else knows and vervains you but instead of taking your blood, they stake you?" She asked him wide eyed and he chuckled.

"I'll ask." He replied. "Don't worry." He added. "I thought you were hanging out with Bonnie?" He asked confused and she shot him a look.

"Bonnie can wait." She replied curtly and he smiled at her and he felt kind of fluttery at the fact she'd dropped everything just to see for herself if he was okay when she clearly knew he was since Liz had filled her in.

"You could always just cancel and stay here instead." He smirked and she chuckled.

"I can't. I promised I'd go to the movies with her but I can come over after if you want?" She asked and he nodded.

"Sounds good." He replied and she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him and put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

"Get a room." Stefan muttered and they pulled away with a chuckle and saw him rolling his eyes.

"By the way, your mother gave me the 'talk' about you today." Damon teased her and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped and both Damon and Stefan chuckled at her mortified face.

"What?" She squealed and they laughed. "Oh. My. God. That's so embarrassing." She said with a gasp. "What the hell did she say?" She exclaimed and they laughed.

"Oh, you know, just that she'd vervain me in my sleep and stake me in public. The usual." He teased and she gaped at him.

"She _said _that?" She asked horrified and Damon laughed.

"No, I'm kidding." He said amused and she shot him a look. "Though, she did say she wasn't too happy about it." He admitted and she looked half confused half annoyed.

"Why?" She asked and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Uh... maybe the fact I killed lots of the townsfolk?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows I'm not the guy parents want their daughters with." He smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't get a say in the matter." Caroline replied.

"That's why you didn't tell her though, isn't it?" He asked and Stefan looked surprised that she hadn't told her mother.

"I was just waiting until I knew whether it was serious or not." She said and Damon nodded in understanding.

"She said that your dad will be pissed." Damon said and she sighed.

"Yeah, I thought about that already." Caroline replied. "You're a normal vampire so the mind thing he did stops your compulsion but do you think it would be strong enough to stop Klaus' compulsion?" She asked and they both looked surprised.

"You want Klaus to compel your father?" Damon asked her sceptically and she shrugged.

"I want him to be okay with me being a vampire and fine with me going out with you because I don't want any unnecessary drama. So, yeah, if Klaus' compulsion works on him it would solve everything." She said.

"You'd still have to get Klaus to do it." Stefan pointed out.

"He's my friend. I'll ask him." She shrugged. "Speaking of Klaus, I forgot to tell you, he called me earlier and asked if we want to go over to his house for dinner on Saturday night since the renovation should be finished then." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"Do you want to?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah." Caroline replied with a nod.

"Alright with me." Damon shrugged.

"Though, I have a question." She said. "On the off chance he has humans there, would he be offended if I don't feed from them if he offers?" She asked and Damon looked surprised.

"You're blunt with him about everything else. If you don't want to feed, don't feed." Damon said with a shrug.

"Why wouldn't you though?" Stefan asked surprising them.

"I don't know how to fresh feed." Caroline admitted and Damon scowled at nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry. I should have taught you that." Damon muttered.

"It's okay." Caroline smiled. "Anyway, I have to go. I'm already late. I'll come back when the movie's done." She said.

"Alright." Damon replied then she kissed him, said bye and left and Damon downed his drink then huffed in annoyance.

"What is it?" Stefan asked him curiously.

"I'm not good enough for her, Stefan." Damon muttered and Stefan looked surprised.

"But you're like... _so sappy_." Stefan said and Damon shot him a look. "You've been treating Caroline like a princess, so you _are _good enough for her." He countered.

"Doesn't change what I am or what I've done." Damon replied and Stefan shrugged.

"She's commented several times that you're supposedly the best boyfriend _ever _and you make her so happy, so it really doesn't matter what you've done. You're what she wants so stop with the crap." Stefan replied surprising him.

"She told you that?" Damon asked him.

"I'm not exaggerating – the morning after her birthday, I have literally never in my life seen anyone so happy. She smiled all day, was practically skipping around school and she said that her birthday was the night she fell head over heels for you." He said and Damon looked surprised. "So, you're clearly not as bad as you think you are." Stefan smirked and Damon chuckled.

"You know, for someone so prone to brooding, you're quite good at the pep talks." Damon said amused and Stefan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You love her already, don't you?" Stefan asked with a smile and Damon smirked.

"Tell anyone that and I'll kick your ass." Damon said and Stefan laughed at him admitting it. "I'm serious. I want her to hear it from me and nobody else." He said and Stefan smiled.

"Not a word." Stefan promised and Damon nodded.

"Good." He replied.

* * *

><p>Damon thought over everything Stefan said and he <em>loved <em>that he'd made her so happy so he couldn't really resist wanting to make her happy all the time. So, the following day, he did something else. Normally, he'd be against everyone finding out how much of a sap he was for her but he really didn't care. He wanted her to be happy far more than he cared about looking like an emotionless prick.

On the Friday, Caroline was in school sitting at a table outside with Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Tyler at lunch. They were chatting away when a delivery man appeared at the table.

"Caroline Forbes?" He enquired.

"That's me." Caroline said confused and he took out his hand from behind his back to reveal a beautiful bouquet of tiny fuchsia pink flowers with the stems wrapped in a matching fuchsia pink satin ribbon.

"Delivery. Please sign here." The man said also holding out a clipboard. Caroline grinned and signed for the flowers.

"Thank you." She smiled and he nodded then walked away. Bonnie was grinning too knowing they were from Damon. Caroline took the small attached card out and opened it. She pulled out the little card and read:

_Sweet William Dianthus flower meaning: Grant me one smile._

Caroline's smile was touching her ears when she read that, her stomach fluttered, her breath hitched and she was sure she'd melted into a puddle. Stefan was sure that she _yet again _looked like the happiest person he'd ever seen in his life.

"Who are they from?" Matt asked.

"Damon." Caroline grinned.

"He sent you flowers?" Elena asked in disbelief and _nobody _missed the jealousy in her tone but Caroline was _far _too happy to give a crap about what Elena said or thought. Bonnie shot Elena an annoyed look for that as did Stefan.

"What does the card say?" Tyler asked nosily.

"Oh, just Damon being Damon." She smiled widely and nobody believed her but they figured she didn't want to tell anyone what it said.

"You've turned my brother into a sap." Stefan teased and Caroline shrugged.

"Ruin my buzz and I'll vervain your ass." Caroline said and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't know that Damon had been watching from a distance and he saw how <em>ridiculously <em>happy she looked and it made him happy in turn. It felt good to be able to make her happy... to be the one who put that huge smile on her face. He heard her comment to Stefan and he couldn't help a little chuckle.

* * *

><p>Stefan went home with Elena after school as he figured Caroline wanted Damon alone. When Caroline got to the boarding house, she saw that the door was open just an inch and she gathered Damon knew she'd go see him. She'd stopped at home just to put her flowers in water and dump her bag then she'd gone straight there. She walked in then closed the door behind her. She couldn't see Damon in the living room so she wandered upstairs to his bedroom. She got to his door and opened it then stepped inside and saw Damon lying on his bed and he smiled at the sight of her. She practically skipped over to him then jumped on him and kissed him and he chuckled against her mouth.<p>

"I don't think anyone's ever been this happy with me before." He quipped and she giggled.

"I'm always happy with you but you do have this way of making me feel like I'm melting into a puddle." She said and he chuckled.

"I have another flower for you." He said and she looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked and he smirked. He opened the bedside drawer and carefully took out a delicate glass blown red rose and he gave it to her. "That's beautiful." She said softly. "What does a red rose mean?" She asked him and he looked into her eyes and tucked a curl behind her ear with a brush of his fingertips.

"It means I love you." He said and her stomach erupted into butterflies. "I didn't want to get you a real rose because it would die after a few days. So this one you can keep for as long as you want to." He said and her eyes glazed. She carefully set the rose down on the table because she didn't want to risk breaking it then she moved her hands to either side of his face and he looked at her curiously.

"I love you too." She said and his stomach fluttered. He smiled then leaned up and kissed her and she kissed him back pouring her feelings into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. He was quite sure that if he could have, he would have stayed in that moment with her forever. She pulled away and smirked at him. "You know, I have my own surprise for you today but you just _had _to go and outdo me." She said and he laughed in amusement.

"And what's your surprise?" He smirked.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." She said amused.

"I'm intrigued." He said and she smiled.

"Good. Then get your shoes and jacket and let's go." She said and he looked at her quizzically.

"And why is it you want me to leave the house?" He asked her.

"For the surprise." She said and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well... can't we leave it for another day?" He asked her and she shot him a look.

"No. It has to be today." She said and he was kind of amused at her cute little annoyed expression.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Stop being a pain in the ass and just come with me already." She said and he chuckled.

"Why?" He asked her teasingly knowing it would annoy her.

"Because I love you?" She asked him sweetly and he smirked. His stomach fluttered at the fact she said it again.

"Oh, alright." He teased and she giggled.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled on his boots and jackets and they left the boarding house. Caroline went over to her car and motioned for him to get in and he looked at her sceptically for not wanting to go in his car but she shot him another look so he got into the passenger seat anyway. When they drove past the Mystic Falls sign, Damon gave her a sceptical look.<p>

"Where are we going?" He asked her and she smirked at him.

"It's a surprise." Caroline replied and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"That's all you're going to say?" He asked her amused.

"We're going to be in the car for at least another half hour so make yourself comfortable." She said and he looked at her confused.

"Caroline, what's this about?" He asked.

"You'll see when we get there." She said and he sighed. "You really don't like not being in control, do you?" She teased and he laughed.

"I have no idea where you're taking me." He pointed out and she looked at him amused.

"Why don't you trust me?" She asked him and he looked surprised.

"I do trust you." He said.

"Then stop being annoying." She teased and he laughed.

"Then give me a hint." He said and she giggled.

"No." She said amused.

"Why not?" He chuckled at her total dismissal.

"Because you're way too intelligent for hints." She said and he looked at her amused.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"If I give you any hints... you might guess and I want to _surprise _you. I'm kind of slow on the uptake so I'm easy to surprise but _you _have seen and done almost everything so you're most likely very difficult to surprise." She said and he smirked at her.

"It _is _difficult to surprise me." He conceded and she smiled.

"Exactly why you get no hints." She said and he chuckled.

"You can't even tell me the closest town?" He asked.

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"But I'll guess with road signs." He pointed out amused.

"Not when I blindfold you later." She teased and he frowned.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You said you love me." She pointed out.

"I know." He replied because he'd been there, obviously.

"You said you trust me." She said and he sighed.

"But a blindfold?" He asked sceptically.

"You're being a buzz-kill." She frowned. He saw then that she'd obviously put thought into whatever she was doing and he was ruining it by being difficult so he took a kind of deep breath and let go of the control-freak in him.

"Fine. I'll stop." He said and she smiled.

"Good." She said.

* * *

><p>When they neared Harrisonburg, Caroline pulled over and blindfolded him and made him promise not to peek. She knew that it was really difficult for Damon to trust, especially in a situation where he was blindfolded with no clue as to their final destination and she appreciated the fact he was allowing it more than he knew. She parked the car and told him to wait inside for just a second and made him promise not to peek again. She grabbed something out of the trunk and was gone for about thirty seconds then Damon heard his door open. Caroline took his hand and manoeuvred him out of the car.<p>

"Okay, surely I can take this off now." He grumbled and she giggled.

"Not yet. One minute of patience and all will be revealed." She said and he sighed.

"Fine." He said and she chuckled at him being in a little mood. She closed the door then locked the car and put her arm around his lower back so she could walk him to their destination. "It smells... old here." He said.

"Don't smell anything and don't think about it. Please just let it be a surprise." She said and he sighed.

"Fine." He muttered and she chuckled. She walked him for a few minutes then she sat him down on the ground and she sat next to him. Now that they were finally there, Caroline was a little worried that he might be mad at her but she pushed that aside hoping he would like the surprise instead. She reached over and untied his blindfold and Damon's eyes opened and his jaw nearly hit the ground in shock...

* * *

><p>AN: Review? Please?

The glass rose and the sweet william flowers are on my profile if you want to look :)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

And here's the surprise finally :D

* * *

><p>Let the Right One In<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>There in front of him was a headstone. He couldn't quite believe it, in all honesty.<p>

It read:

_Here Lies_

_Sergt. Thomas Copeland_

_Mortally Wounded in Battle_

_Born Oct. 25, 1842_

_Died Apr. 2, 1864_

_Died in the service of his country._

Damon noticed that Caroline had put a small whiskey glass in front of him, one in front of her and another on the grave. He saw that she was holding her bottle of Tommy Rebel that he'd given her for her birthday. He couldn't believe she had done this as the date was the 25th of October – Tommy's birthday.

"You said that you don't celebrate your birthday but it's _his _168th birthday today so I thought maybe you'd want to have a drink with him." She said softly and Damon was kind of sure that he was going to cry. He realised in that moment that she'd clearly researched this. He realised that she'd obviously been there already to look for Tommy. He noticed that they were sitting on a blanket in front of the grave. He recognised that they were clearly in the Harrisonburg Woodbine Cemetery where many civil war soldiers were buried. He'd been gaping in shock for minutes. _He _hadn't even known where Tommy was buried. He realised that she'd put so much effort into it. It was so... He had no words left inside of his brain. He thought it was probably the kindest and most considerate thing that had ever happened to him in all of his life.

Caroline was kind of freaking out internally. Damon hadn't said a word in minutes. He was just staring at the grave in shock. She was worried that she'd done something wrong. That she'd overstepped. That it would be a terrible memory for him. That he wouldn't want to be faced with the proof that his friend had died. She was starting to regret what she did... until Damon crashed his lips to hers and kissed her like the world was going to end. Relief flooded through her though the way he kissed her was new. The way he kissed her was like he'd just fallen in love with her all over again. She was then glad she'd done it. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"I love you." He said to her so sincerely that in that moment she didn't have a single doubt that he loved her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"No. I mean... I really really _really_ love you." He said and she giggled.

"I really really _really_ love you too." She smiled and he kissed her again.

"I..." He was struggling to find words to express himself. "This is..." He started but again he couldn't really think. He needed a minute. "What made you do this?" He asked softly because he needed time for it to sink in before he started talking and she smiled.

"In a weird way, this man is part of the reason that I get to have you in my life. In just a month you've made me so happy, so I thought it would be nice to celebrate his birthday with the drink you named after him. That's why I haven't opened it yet. I've been waiting for his birthday." She smiled and Damon took a deep breath.

"You know that thing you said about melting into a puddle?" He asked her and she giggled.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I think that just happened." He said and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So I managed to surprise you?" She asked and he chuckled in disbelief.

"_This _is the biggest surprise _ever_." He said and she smiled.

"Care to do the honours, First Lieutenant Salvatore?" She smirked handing him the bottle and he laughed in surprise.

"How _on earth _do you know that?" He asked her amused and she shrugged.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased and he chuckled.

"That means you know when my birthday is, don't you?" He asked amused and she chuckled.

"Nope. We don't celebrate your birthday." She replied and he smiled at her with all the love he had in him for understanding that he didn't want to be reminded of it. "We're going to celebrate Tommy's birthday every year instead." She said and he kissed her.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" He asked her amused.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You just made me fall in love with you forever." He said and she smiled and her stomach was a haven for butterflies in that moment.

"Now don't you feel bad for being in a little mood with me in the car?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Yes." He smirked and she kissed him. He opened her bottle then poured her a drink first then Tommy then himself. Caroline leaned forward and clinked her glass with Tommy's then Damon's and he grinned at her for doing that then he clinked Tommy's glass too. He held his glass up and looked at her in the eyes. "Tommy, this is Caroline." He said. "You always said I'd be an old man before I'd find true love and it seems you were right." He said and Caroline gave him a wide smile then they took a drink out of their glasses. Caroline let the drink roll across her tongue as she tasted Damon's bourbon for the first time. It had a hint of caramel, charcoal, vanilla, it was rich and smoky and Caroline was astounded at how incredible the flavour was. She'd kind of hoped it would be just _okay_ so that she could say that it was just okay as she didn't think he'd believe it if she said it was great. And it was. She loved it. She thought it was absolutely fantastic.

"I wish for two seconds that you could still compel me." She said and he looked at her half surprised and half confused for her reaction.

"Why?" He asked sceptically.

"Because then you'd be able to verify the fact that _that _is _the _best drink I've ever had." She said and he looked a little startled then he grinned.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"I'd really been hoping it would be crap so that I could tell you that and not sound like a total fangirl but it's fantastic. I mean it." She said and he laughed at her choice of words then kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it. That's why I bought the distillery. I wanted to mess around with the recipe until I found the perfect mix of ingredients to make it _my _favourite drink." He smiled and she chuckled.

"Do you take orders, Lieutenant?" She smirked and he laughed at her calling him that.

"I'll take you to the distillery some time." He said and she grinned.

"That would be awesome. I want to go to your bar too." She said and he chuckled. "Where is it?" She asked him.

"Mount Sterling, Kentucky." He replied and she thought about that.

"So... feel like running away to Kentucky for the weekend?" She asked and he chuckled.

"We have dinner with Klaus tomorrow." He pointed out amused though he wouldn't need much encouragement to blow it off if he didn't already know how much she wanted to go to it.

"Next weekend?" She smiled.

"Next weekend." He agreed.

"Do you have a house there?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him and he chuckled at her perceptiveness.

"I do." He smirked. "The way I drive, I can get there in just over three hours so I go there quite a lot for time to myself." He said and she smiled.

"If that's something you want to keep private for a while, we can always stay at a hotel." She said and he smiled at the fact that she was starting to really know him.

"Caroline... I... At this point, I really don't mind you knowing _everything _about me." He said to her and her stomach fluttered. "So, I'll take you to my house. You'll be my first visitor." He smirked and she grinned and kissed him.

"Really?" She asked him amused. "You didn't even take girls there?" She asked and he shot her an amused look.

"Nope." He said with a smirk surprising her. "But, that could be because there's a small apartment above the bar." He winked and she laughed loudly.

"Kind of perfect for you, huh?" She teased and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't need it anymore." He said and she smiled.

"Says the guy who hasn't gotten any in ages." She said and he laughed.

"Ah, but I will in Kentucky." He did the eyebrow thing and she giggled.

"Is that so?" She asked him amused and he chuckled.

"I'm game if you are." He teased and she laughed. She knew what he meant. He'd wanted to wait until they loved each other and they did.

"You got it, Lieutenant." She winked and he laughed.

"Are you really going to keep calling me that?" He asked her amused and she smiled at him deviously.

"Yes. It's totally sexy." She said and he smirked. "Speaking of that. Tell me a story about Tommy." She said and he thought about it. Normally, he would _never _tell anyone a story from his time in the army. He'd barely even told Stefan anything about it and they'd been best friends at the time. But, with her... He didn't mind.

"I ended up friends with Tommy one night we were both on night watch duty." Damon chuckled and Caroline saw that his eyes were distant like he was in a faraway place as he relived the memory. "We were bored out of our minds because we were nowhere near Northern troops, nothing was happening and it was just the two of us watching the camp that night. So, Tommy, being the crazy ass that he was..." Damon chuckled. "...decided to go into the visiting brigadier general's tent while he was sleeping to steal his good bottles of rum." Damon laughed as did Caroline. "I was sure that he'd get caught but he didn't. The two of us sat drinking the rum all night and we were found passed out the next morning surrounded by the empty bottles." He said amused and she laughed.

"Did you get in trouble?" Caroline asked and he laughed.

"Oh, yeah." He said amused. "The two of us were on bread and water only rations for a week and both of us were denied our leave of absence requests to return home for a few days and we were stuck doing all of the mundane jobs for a week like cleaning the cookware and brushing the horses and stuff like that." He said amused and she giggled.

"Did he get in more trouble because he did the actual stealing?" She asked.

"No, I was never a rat so we both took equal punishments for that." He said surprising her.

"Didn't he try and clear your name?" She asked.

"I said that we both did it before he got the chance. I really liked him and I didn't want him to take all the blame when I drank just as much as he did." Damon said amused. "I knew he was going to steal it so I was a part of the crime." He said and she chuckled.

"Take it you two got up to loads of crazy stuff?" She smirked and he smiled.

"Yeah, we were partners in crime." Damon said amused. "We probably would have had much higher ranks if we didn't goof off us much as we did." He smirked and she laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon told her another couple of stories and they were there for over an hour as they finished the bottle. Caroline then told him she'd go back to the car and wait so he could have a little time there alone. Damon had a few minutes alone with Tommy then went back to the car only to find Caroline in the passenger seat. He got behind the wheel and gave her a quizzical look.<p>

"I can't be bothered driving." She said and he chuckled.

"Thank you for this." Damon motioned to the entrance to the cemetery.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"How on earth did you find him?" He asked before he started the car.

"There were two Thomas Copeland's in the confederate army from Virginia so I went to each of the grave sites and one was born in 1831 so I figured he would have been too old and he died in 1865 so that was too late." She shrugged and he smiled at her.

"I didn't know he was here." He admitted to her and she looked surprised. She finally understood _just _why he'd been so shocked to see his grave.

"So... I didn't overstep?" She asked him softly and he shook his head.

"No, this was amazing. Really." He said sincerely and she smiled. He drove out of the cemetery parking lot and back onto the road.

"Is it overstepping to tease you for your middle name?" She smirked and he deadpanned at her which made her laugh.

"You don't know my middle name." He said and she giggled.

"Oh, so it's not Anton?" She smirked and he scowled at nothing in particular which made her laugh. "If it makes you feel any better, my middle name is _Mildred_." She said with distaste and he laughed loudly.

"That does make me feel better. That's awful." He said amused and she chuckled. "How the hell did you find out my middle name?" He asked her in disbelief and she chuckled.

"The founder's archives have a list of details on all of the soldiers that enlisted from Mystic Falls and First Lieutenant Damon Anton Salvatore is one of them." She smirked and he rolled his eyes in amusement. "You know... the founder's archives have a lot of details about things. You should take a look through them." She said.

"What else is there?" He asked.

"There are records kept on everyone. I didn't actually read your file though. I only saw your name on that list." She said and though he wouldn't have minded if she had read his, he was quite happy that she told him about it _without _having read the file. He liked that she wasn't a 'snoop' with regards to him. He'd noticed that about her before. She never looked through his phone or looked through his stuff or did anything to make him think that she didn't trust him.

"They have a file on me?" He asked surprised because he hadn't known that.

"Yep. On everyone who lived in Mystic Falls at the time they started the Founder's events. There's also one for Stefan and one for Katherine." She said. "I snooped through Katherine's one though." She said amused and he laughed – he totally would have too.

"Anything interesting?" He asked amused.

"There's this whole big background story on her actually. She was quite inventive with her lies and there're documents of proof like her fake birth certificate." Caroline said amused and he chuckled. "Though... It's documented that she was a vampire." She said and he looked at her surprised.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"It doesn't say 'Katherine Pierce is a vampire' but there's a note at the front that just says simply 'one of them'." Caroline said surprising him.

"It doesn't say that in mine, right?" He asked.

"I didn't look at yours. I told you that." She said. "I did keep yours and Stefan's though in case you wanted to go through them because anyone in Mystic Falls can go look at the founder's archives at any time." She said surprising him.

"When did you find them?" He asked.

"Like two weeks ago but they're gathering dust in my wardrobe because if I'd given them to you before you would have pushed me on why I was looking through the archives." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Why _were _you looking through the archives?" He asked amused.

"Because I wanted to find out what regiment you were in so that I could find Tommy." She said and he looked surprised. He thought she was too cute.

"Can we go get them? I'm super curious now." He said amused and she giggled.

"Sure." She smiled.

"You staying with me tonight?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Would you like that, Lieutenant?" She smirked and he laughed.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked back and she giggled.

"You know, after we get the lovey-dovey sex out of the way, _that _could be kinky." She teased and he laughed loudly at her wording.

"What? Me being a soldier?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"Oh, yeah. I have so many scenarios in my head already." She teased and he chuckled. "Ooh... do you still have your uniform?" She asked deviously and he laughed.

"Somewhere." He said amused. "I'll think about where it is." He chuckled. "Why?" He asked amused.

"Well... you can be a wounded soldier and I'll be your nurse." She smirked and he laughed.

"You really need to stop talking about this." He said amused and she chuckled.

"Why's that?" She asked amused.

"Because I haven't had sex in a _really _long time and I'll end up pulling over and jumping you." He smirked and she giggled. "And that is so not how I wanted it to go." He added amused and she smiled.

"How _do _you want it to go?" She asked him curiously.

"I don't know, honestly. I just wanted it to be... memorable." He said.

"And you don't think in the backseat at the side of the road would be memorable?" She teased and he looked at her amused.

"Do you _want _me to jump you?" He asked and she giggled.

"You know... all we've done is kiss. You haven't even copped a feel." She said and he laughed at her being blunt. "We don't have to have sex to have a little fun." She added deviously and he cocked an eyebrow at her and she saw the lust in his eyes. Seconds later he took a sharp left and about a minute later he drove them into a deserted dead end street...

* * *

><p>Until next time ;)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Ugh. I do not like Steroline.

* * *

><p>Let the Right One In<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>He pushed his seat back then in one quick move he lifted her onto his lap and she giggled. She put her arms around his neck and he crashed his lips to hers as he pulled her closer. They definitely hadn't been kissing like that. It was a kiss full of lust and pleasure.<p>

"This would be easier in the backseat." She murmured between kisses and she had no idea how he did it but in one quick move he was on top of her in the back seat and she was lying on her back. He kissed her heatedly and she kissed him back just as passionately because in truth, she was horny as _hell_. His hand slipped up her top then under her bra and she moaned into his mouth when his thumb ran over her nipple.

"God, I want you so badly." Damon mumbled into her mouth and her hands moved up his back under his t-shirt.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked him teasingly.

"But, I thought..." He trailed off as he pulled up to look into her eyes and she smiled.

"It doesn't matter if it's in the backseat of my car or in a honeymoon suite with rose petals... I'll still love you either way and it'll still be memorable because we waited until we loved each other." She smiled and his stomach fluttered. "Besides, we were so not going to last until next weekend anyway." She smirked and he chuckled.

"I love you." He said and she smiled.

"I know. Now get back to lusty Damon. I've missed him." She quipped and he snickered then kissed her. It didn't take much to get him right back to the high level of lust he'd felt moments before. His hands pushed her top up and she unbuttoned his shirt trying her best not to just rip it off knowing he still had to drive them home. Once she had the shirt unbuttoned, he pulled it off while she got her top off over her head then he was back on her kissing her again. Her hand slipped down the back of his jeans under his boxers and she gripped his ass while the other hand lightly scratched down his back and he groaned into her mouth then hurriedly started unbuttoning her jeans and she giggled at his reaction.

She moved her hand down his front and rubbed him over his jeans and he moaned in pleasure at the friction on his throbbing cock. He pushed down her jeans just as she started to unbutton his. She kicked off her shoes and he pulled off her jeans leaving her just in her bra and underwear. He unhooked her bra then tossed it on the floor and moved down her chest and ran his tongue over her nipple in a swirl just as she slipped her hand into his boxers and took hold of him. He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her soft hand rubbing his cock and he couldn't help wanting to touch her too – but he was impatient so he just ripped her underwear off making her giggle. His hand slipped between her legs and he ran his fingers down her and he had to concentrate on not shooting his load just from how _turned on _she was.

"Fuck." He hissed at how wet she was then he slipped two fingers into her and rubbed her clit with his thumb and she moaned involuntarily at how much those sensations had been just what she'd been craving. He started kissing her heatedly again just as she pushed down his boxers and jeans with one hand while still pumping his cock with her hand. Damon was so _incredibly _turned on. He couldn't really think straight with the lack of blood in his brain. "I need you." He muffled into her mouth and she knew he was asking for permission so she shifted her leg so that he was in between her while she kept kissing him and she moved his cock to her entrance just as he removed his fingers and he felt her wetness against him and he could barely contain himself – but he didn't want to just fuck her. What little left he had of his brain function reminded him that this was the girl he was head over heels in love with – so he didn't push in.

"Damon." Caroline whimpered from the loss of contact and he pulled up to look at her. He moved his arm underneath her lower back to tilt her hips up then he put his other arm underneath her shoulders so that she was fully cradled in his arms. Caroline understood that he was committing the moment they would finally connect for the first time in love to memory. She wanted to do the same so she stared into his eyes and cupped his cheek with one hand and held him close to her with the other. "I love you, Damon." She whispered and he smiled and his stomach fluttered.

"I love you too, Caroline." He whispered back and she smiled and kissed him softly just as he gently slid inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist bringing him even closer to her and both of them were blown away with how incredible it felt on so many levels. They were connecting physically and emotionally and the sensations were heightened because they both knew how the other felt. It felt strange but blissful all at the same time because even though their bodies were wracked with lust, they were also sweetly fluttery at the fact it was the first time either of them had ever had an experience like that.

Though Katherine _had _loved Damon, it had only ever been sex between them. Though Damon _had _loved Katherine... he'd never been _that _in love with her that he'd wanted emotion-filled sex with her. Caroline had never been in love with anyone she'd slept with before, it had only ever been sex – to get off – but _this _was so different.

Damon moved slowly at first as they both savoured their emotional and physical feelings then increased his tempo a little and they got lost in each other. They kissed and touched and rode out every sensation until Caroline couldn't control her face any longer. The veins appeared and her sharp teeth elongated. Damon felt her fangs come through and he looked up at her as he continued to thrust and smiled at her vampire face.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now get yours out." She requested against his lips.

"Probably not the best idea." He muffled back.

"Why?" She replied as she kissed down his cheek heading for his neck.

"Because then I'll want to bite." He mumbled and she stopped kissing his cheek then pulled back to look at him.

"Then bite." She encouraged and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're seriously okay with..." She cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you." She said softly. "All of you. Stop worrying so much and just be yourself." She pushed then kissed him again while his stomach fluttered at her wanting him just as he was. She felt his fangs come through into her mouth as she kissed him and she pulled back to look at his face then smiled at him warmly. "Perfect." She observed and he crashed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply because she always just accepted him completely and every little thing just made him love her more. He was still completely skin to skin with her as their bodies writhed growing closer to their climax. Caroline felt herself on the brink so she kissed down his cheek to his neck and just as she hit her peak, her teeth broke his skin and his blood hit her tongue and she shuddered and moaned as she was hit with the most intense orgasm, body, mind and soul. Damon could tell that whatever she was experiencing was incredible because her full body shook and she clamped down so hard around him that he hit his orgasm and came just as he bit into her neck.

Damon had thought 'seeing fireworks' was a lie people told to make others jealous of their sex lives... Damon clearly had spent the last century and a half wasting his time having sex with other people... because _that _was something else entirely. He was quite sure his mind went black. He saw a spectrum of colours flashing. His whole body tingled while at the same time he was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. He felt like they'd connected in every way possible. His body was inside of her, his skin touched hers, his blood flowed into her body just as hers flowed into his; he could _feel _the love between them and not in a sappy romantic way. It was almost like a tangible entity. What they'd just done was love in the rawest form – Damon knew nothing would ever be the same again after that.

Damon moved them so that they were lying on their sides though he was still inside of her as their legs tangled together in the backseat and he still held her in his arms. He lay looking into her eyes as he tried to comprehend what had just happened knowing he would never experience something like that with anyone else. Caroline absently drew soft circles on his back with her fingertips.

"Be with me forever, lieutenant?" Caroline whispered and he smiled. He moved his hand up and slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

"As if there was any doubt about that." He responded softly and she smiled and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>They lay wrapped up in each other for a little while and talked, cuddled and kissed but a short while later, Caroline got paranoid that someone would walk past and see them lying naked in the backseat. Damon had laughed of course, not caring who saw him naked, but Caroline insisted so they got redressed and soon enough they were on their way back to Mystic Falls. Caroline held his hand the whole way back. It was like they were trying to keep a constant connection after what had just happened between them.<p>

They went to Caroline's house to pick up the files then they went to get pizzas. Damon flipped through his file while they waited for the pizzas to bake and found nothing that would implicate him as a vampire, though there were pictures of him in there so he figured it would be best if that file 'disappeared'. After their pizzas were ready, Damon drove them back to the boarding house. Damon had the pizzas in one hand and he held Caroline's hand with his other hand while she carried the bag with the beer in it. They'd decided to have a beer, pizza and movie evening – among other things.

"Do you want a glass?" He asked her as they walked in.

"Nah, it's okay." She replied and he chuckled. He liked that about her – while she was _really _girly in almost all ways, she still had little tomboy moments like drinking beer out of the bottle. They reached the bottom of the stairs without even looking into the living room. They got up a couple before…

"Damon." Stefan said annoyed and Caroline and Damon both snapped their heads to the living room and it was ridiculously obvious that they hadn't noticed anyone there – that _really _surprised the four sitting there – Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and _Katherine_.

"Hey." Caroline greeted with a smile on her face.

"You're banging the blonde again?" Katherine questioned Damon cocking an eyebrow with amusement written all over her face. Damon knew Katherine was just trying to piss him off as he was sure that she'd heard by then that he was together with Caroline and not just 'banging' her so he looked at her curiously.

"You know, I feel sorry for you, Katherine." He stated sincerely and her amusement fell from her face. "I thought _I _was lonely over the years but imagine what it must be like being _you_. You don't matter to anyone." He said and her jaw dropped. It was ridiculously obvious she hadn't been expecting that reaction. "I'm _so _glad you weren't in the tomb. Being stuck with you forever would have been a waste of an eternity." He quipped amused then he put his arm over Caroline's shoulders and the two of them went upstairs and ignored everyone else – who were all gaping at Damon reacting like that. For so many reasons. They'd all seen Damon and Caroline together but there was something different about them that evening… Damon looked happy, calm and at peace and Caroline practically had love hearts in her eyes and she'd been completely unaffected by Katherine's comment. They all knew she was very insecure by nature but she didn't look remotely bothered by what Katherine said whereas she normally would be.

"Well… that was weird." Stefan commented confused.

* * *

><p>Damon closed his room door behind them then got his phone out, sent a text then opened his bedroom window. Caroline shot him a quizzical look for that but he just smirked then mouthed 'Klaus' and she chuckled with wide eyes at the fact he was totally ratting Katherine out to Klaus.<p>

"_Damon! We need to talk!_" They both heard Stefan call from downstairs.

"I'll go see what they want if you want to pick a movie?" He suggested pecking her a kiss on her lips.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "Though, I'll come down… in a minute." She smirked and he looked at her amused for wanting to be there when Klaus turned up. She clearly wanted to see Katherine's reaction to Klaus. "Wait." She said and he looked at her curiously. She stepped up to him and put her arms around his neck. "One more thing." She smirked then leaned up to kiss him and he snickered and kissed her back.

"Mmm, I'll be right back." He mumbled against her mouth and she giggled.

"We have the pizza." She reminded him.

"Not like we need it." He said and she laughed.

"Patience, Lieutenant." She whispered and he chuckled.

"If I must." He winked at her and she smiled then he left the room and wandered downstairs.

* * *

><p>Damon sauntered into the living room.<p>

"What's the big problem?" He queried in a bored tone as he went over to pour himself a drink.

"Katherine apparently has information we'll be interested in." Stefan stated and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that." Damon said amused. Damon noticed the eyes Bonnie was making at him and he understood what she was alluding to.

"Katherine says I've been compelled." Stefan revealed and Damon's surprise was visible. He _was _surprised even though he knew the truth.

"You drink vervain every day, Stefan. Just like everyone does." Damon reminded him.

"That's true." Stefan said to Katherine.

"You could have been compelled to think that." Katherine pointed out.

"None of us have been compelled, Katherine. Now get to the point as to why you're here." Damon said to her in a bored tone and she shot him a look for behaving that way with her.

"I think I found another way to kill Klaus." Katherine disclosed and Damon looked at her amused.

"Oh, really? And what kind of wild goose chase is it this time?" Damon asked her sardonically and she glared at him.

"It's not a wild goose chase! There are more white ash stakes!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Well, you see, Katherine… I don't want Klaus dead." Damon countered and her jaw dropped. The other three knew he was friends with Klaus so they didn't look surprised.

"Why?" She asked him shocked.

"Because we're friends now." Damon clarified to her amused and she stared at him in disbelief.

"I bet he's compelled you to think that." Katherine refuted and Damon chuckled.

"No, Klaus wouldn't compel me." Damon smirked.

"You're a fool if you think that." Katherine said to him annoyed and Damon looked at her amused. Klaus and Caroline had taken the other staircase down and ended up entering the room silently behind Katherine.

"And you're just a fool." Damon mocked.

"You will stop speaking to me like that." Katherine glared at him.

"Or what?" Damon teased.

"Or I'll kill you." Katherine glared and he chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't let you kill Damon." She heard and froze with wide eyes then turned her head to look behind her where she saw Klaus and Caroline looking at her amused. She gasped in shock then looked at Damon with pure betrayal in her eyes.

"You… you handed me over to Klaus?" She exclaimed shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Consider it payback for trying to kill me with the dagger." He smirked and she looked stunned. "What goes around comes around." He winked at her and took a sip of his drink. Klaus wandered in and sat next to Katherine on the couch and she was visibly terrified as he looked at her amused. Caroline went over and sat next to Bonnie on the couch. Bonnie was just as amused considering she couldn't stand Katherine and Klaus had really grown on her.

"How are you?" Klaus asked her amused.

"Wonderful." Katherine muttered.

"I don't have a cell built yet, can I use yours?" Klaus asked Damon who nodded.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Katherine asked him sadly.

"I _was_ leaving you alone, Katerina." Klaus smirked. "_You _are the one looking for ways to kill _me_. Why would I not defend myself?" He asked her and she glared at him.

"And why wouldn't I look for ways when you will always just hunt me?" Katherine asked him annoyed and he laughed amused.

"Katerina, I know this must be hard for you to hear but I actually never hunted you. I did not look for you and it was in fact Elijah who killed your family, not me." Klaus said and her jaw dropped.

"You didn't hunt me?" She asked in disbelief and he shook his head.

"No, you see, you do not matter to me at all." He said to her. "So why would I waste any time looking for you?" He asked and Damon, Caroline and Stefan chuckled.

"Revenge." She replied confused.

"And who told you I was hunting you?" Klaus asked amused and she bit her lip.

"Well… a friend of Elijah's." Katherine said and Klaus chuckled.

"You see, it was in fact _Elijah _who looked for you for a while because he was pitifully in love with you but even he gave up after about ten years. So, little doppelganger, you have in fact been running for five hundred years… from nothing." Klaus smirked and she paled in shock and disbelief. He leaned in then so that his face was inches from hers and he stared into her eyes so that his words would have an impact. "You see, if _I_ had actually been hunting you… you wouldn't have survived a year of being a vampire let alone five hundred." He smirked and she gasped in shock while Damon laughed. He was highly amused by that.

"That's hysterical." Damon grinned and everyone but Katherine laughed and she shot Damon the iciest look of her life.

"Then why the hell are you putting me in the cell?" She exclaimed in disbelief as she felt like the walls were caving in on her at the fact she had lived the way she had for five hundred years thinking she had to run – when nobody was chasing her.

"Because you said there are other white ash stakes. So I need to wait until the vervain is gone to compel you and see what you know." He smirked.

"And then?" She tested in a small voice.

"Then I will probably kill you." Klaus remarked casually and her eyes were saucer wide. "We'll see how you behave." He smirked and she looked at him worriedly. "And don't bother pleading for your life. That just annoys me." He cautioned deadpan and she swallowed. "Will the cell hold her?" He questioned Damon meaning could she break the door.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "But if you're sceptical, you could always stick her with a couple of these first." Damon smirked as he pulled out two vervain darts from a drawer and Klaus chuckled.

"She would no doubt be far more tolerable unconscious." Klaus quipped and Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline sniggered.

"How true." Damon agreed tickled and Katherine scowled at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think please? :D


End file.
